La fin d'une guerre le début d'une nouvelle ère
by gaisha974
Summary: Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'attendre, que le bruit d'un troupeau en furie s'approchait dangereusement de la chambre, et bien trop vite au goût d'Ichigo, qui craignait le pire...  Et il avait bien raison de craindre le pire.Soyez indulgent,c'est ma 1ère fi
1. Chapter 1

_**La fin d'une guerre...le début d'une nouvelle ère**_

Note de l'auteur:

Pour pouvoir suivre par rapport au manga, l'histoire se déroule après qu'Ichigo ai atteint _l'ultime_ _Getsuga Tenshô. __Mais contrairement au manga, c'est Ichigo qui met un terme à la bataille.__Notre histoire débute donc quelques minutes après que Ichigo ait tué Aïzen._

Je tiens à signaler que les différents personnages de ma fic, appartiennent au grand Tite Kubo

**CHAP I: C'EST FINI!**

Le silence...

Seul le bruit du sifflement pressant du vent qui s'engouffrait un peu partout dans une partie retirée de la soul society, se faisait entendre.

Le silence...

Un homme se tenait debout...seul.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux lamentations de son corps meurtri après ce combat titanesque qui avait eu lieu dans cette forêt, métamorphosée en un désert de désolation.

En face de lui se tenait un corps sans vie, gisant sur le sol aride.

L'homme s'avança sereinement vers ce qui restait de son ennemi, il voulait en être sur. Il devait savoir. Il se pencha avec grande difficulté sur le corps, se releva, puis, en demandant un dernier effort à son corps, fit quelques pas, pour enfin s'écrouler à quelques mètres plus loin.

**?****:** c'est fini, _dit-il enfin en utilisant les dernières forces qui lui restait_.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence morbide, accentuant encore plus la témérité du vent.

Un groupe d'individu arrivèrent et constatèrent avec effroi le tableau tragique qui se peignait devant eux.

**Yoruichi****:** Ichigoooooo!_hurla-t-elle en accourant vers le shinigami remplaçant, mais une main ferme l'arrêta dans son élan. Ne comprenant pas ce geste, elle dit d'un ton indigné_: MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS URAHARA, SERAIT-TU DEVENUE FOU, ICHIGO EST A TERRE! IL A BESOIN D'AI...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le corps sans vie se mit à bouger, puis doucement se leva.

**Yoruichi****: **Aïzen!

**Urahara:**...

La jeune femme rouge de colère se prépara à attaquer, et encore une fois son compagnon l'arrêta.

**Yoruichi****:** MAIS T'ES DEBILE OU QUOI, AIZEN...CE SALAUD...et...Ichigo _( sans s'en rendre compte des larmes ruisselait sur ses joues)_

**Urahara****:**calme toi ma princesse, _se tournant vers Aïzen_, dorénavant il ne pourra plus nuire. Ichigo à détruit le hogyokou.

En effet, Aizen bien que vivant, paraissait léthargique, sans se retourner, il regarda du coin de l'oeil, le corps d'Ichigo

**Aïzen****:**...Kurosaki Ichigo...

Les yeux du traitre s'écarquillèrent, pour faire place à la douleur. Une douleur inimaginable s'empara d'Aïzen. Ce n'était pas de ses douleurs que l'on disait agonisante, c'était bien plus, Aizen ressentait la douleur à l'état pur, c'était à son âme que ça s'attaquer. Ce mal le rongeait de lui-même.

Petit à petit, le corps du traître se dissipa, son âme n'était plus, le hogyokou le lui avait aspirer.

Il devint néant.

Urahara lâcha alors Yoruichi, qui ne se fit pas attendre pour courir vers le héros du jour (suivi par Urahara)

**Yoruichi****:** Kurosaki! REPONDS MOI!

**Urahara****:** Il n'est pas en bon état du tout! Ah lala, Ichigo! Et Ishiin qui ne 's'est toujours pas réveiller.

En effet,Ishiin Kurosaki gisait inconscient entre les épaules de Keigo et _Kurumadani Zennosuke_(bref le shinigami-à-la-tête-afro-et-au-nom-imprononçable!)

Arisawa se tenait à côté des deux hommes, pétrifiée par la vue du corps inanimé de son camarade de classe.

**Urahara****:** Nous devons de suite les transporter au locaux de la 4ème division...

Mais je doute malheureusement que Kurosaki fils ne survive à ces blessures!

Cette dernière phrase lui valut un coup à la tête de la part de Yoruichi, quant aux trois autres, ils en eurent des frissons de terreur.

**Yoruichi**: Baka! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que ta stupide phrase signifie. Ne sois pas plus bête que t'en a l'air!

Arisawa s'avança près de lui, elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle baissa la tête, serra les poings, et se mit à parler calmement.

**Tatsuki****:** S'il vous plait, ne dites pas cela d'Ichigo, s'il m...

Il ne peut pas partir comme ça!

Tandis que le silence était revenu, Un groupe de shinigami se dirigeaient vers eux.

**Un shinigami****:** Nous avons senti le reiatsu de l'ex-capitaine Aizen disparaitre, On nous a donc envoyer ici en éclaireur...Est-ce qu'il est mort? _Demanda-t-il avec hésitation tout en scrutant les alentours._

**Tatsuki****:**Oui il l'est, et ce n'est pas vous qui avait réussi ça..._lui répondit-elle sèchement, _c'est Ichigo à lui seul qui a du porter ce fardeau, et voilà dans quel état il est,_ dit-elle en pointant vers son ami, _et quand Orihime sera de retour..._elle se mit alors à pleurer à chaude larme en pensant à sa meilleure amie,_JE..JE NE POURRAIT PAS SUPPORTER LA REVOIR TRISTE...encore une fois_,elle du faire une pause tellement elle était essoufflée,_ ALORS DEPECHEZ VOUS DE LE SAUVER!

Des larmes et du désarroi, décidément en cet fin d'après-midi, l'atmosphère était bien lourd.

Lourd de chagrin, d'incompréhension. Ils avaient gagnés, le traitre n'était plus.

Mais maintenant que tout était fini, à quoi devaient-ils faire face, à combien d'Arisawa en larme et d'Ichigo entre la vie et la mort, devront-ils faire face. Et si ces temps de ténèbres faisaient place à quelque chose de bien plus sombre encore, et si ce n'était pas fini, mais au contraire...

...et si c'était le début du gouffre et du désespoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP II: POURQUOI?**

Sa main chaude caressa délicatement le visage froid de son ami, elle était maintenant allongé près de lui. Ses yeux ainsi que ses joues lui piquaient, mais c'était bien au dessus de ces forces, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de pleurer.

Il était étendu là, près d'elle. Le temps était comme figé.

Ne pouvant supporter la dureté de la réalité, elle voulut revivre ces bons moments où ils croyaient que rien ne pouvait leur faire mal, à eux deux, ils étaient invincible. Elle voulut se rappeler de l'insouciance de la jeunesse, de son sourire, de son amour qu'il ne voulait jamais trop lui faire voir. Et puis comme ramener à la réalité, elle se rappela de cette manie qu'il avait de toujours trop la protégé.

Encore une fois il l'avait protégé, et encore une fois, elle n'avait pas compris.

**Matsumoto****: **Gin...comme tu as l'air serein. Vivre avec un tel monstre, n'a pas du être facile. Grâce à toi, je vais bien. Merci _(lui donnant un baiser)..._

mais maintenant il faut te réveiller, s'il te plait. Je sais que je suis égoïste de te demander ça, mais je suis perdue sans toi... seule et perdue, comme lors de notre première rencontre. J'ai besoin de mon protecteur. _Elle fit une pause et regarda le ciel, _Ce qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je pense que le ciel n'as jamais été aussi clair. _Regardant à nouveau son ami. _Tu vois, ce n'est vraiment pas un jour pour mourir...

Tandis qu'elle se recoucha près de son ami, elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses souvenir.

**?:** Rangiku, _dit faiblement une voix._

Ce son était si inaudible, que l'intéressée, ne prêta pas attention. Mais la voix se répéta à nouveau, et là elle n'avait pas rêver, c'était bien lui qui essayait en vain de dire son prénom.

**Matsumoto****:**..._Elle le fixa pendant un moment priant dans son fort intérieur pour qu'il recommence encore une fois, puis comme si il l'avait entendu il bougea les lèvres comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose,mais il était bien trop faible pour pouvoir à nouveau l'appeler_...GIN!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps sur terre, quelques shinigamis de la 4ème division essayèrent, tant bien que mal, de soigner les blesser. Ils réussirent à stabiliser la plupart d'entre eux.

Non loin de là, l'atmosphère était bien plus pesante. Unohana tentait en vain de réanimer Hinamori qui gisait sans vie, tandis que le capitaine Hitsugaya, fou de rage et incontrôlable hurlait sur cette dernière.

**Hitsugaya:** Lève toi Hinamori!ça suffit maintenant. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, petite idiote! Retsu! _ regardant Unohana,_Qu'est-ce que tu fiche!REVEIL LA BON SANG!

**Kyoraku: **Hitsugaya je comprend ta peine, mais Unohana fais de son mieux, et tu vois bien qu'elle n'est plus là.

**Ukitake: **Kyoraku a raison. Unohana je pense qu'il est temps de la laisser partir.

**Tous:**...

Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Hitsugaya les regardait tous l'air horrifié! Ils l'abandonnait.

_FLASH BACK_

Aizen et Gin venait de quitter Karakura fictif, pour aller vers la soul society, Unohana, réanimait petit à petit les capitaines tombés et blessés au combats. Elle soigna Hitsugaya qui, une fois réveillé, chercha Hinamori de ses yeux. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver. Elle était couchée sur un tissu, haletante, et grimaçante de douleur. Quelques shinigamis proche d'elle l'entourait.

**Hitsugaya:**Hinamori! _il s'élança vers elle._

**Hinamori:**Shi...Shiro...-san._Elle avait du mal à articuler_.J...J'ai mal...Sh...-san

**Hitsugaya:**Ne parle pas, ça va juste te fatiguer. Le capitaine Unohana est là, ça va aller

**Hinamori:**J...Je sais...e...elle...me voir...trop tard. _arriva-t-elle à articuler sans trop de cohérence. Elle devait surement délirer se dit Hitsugaya._

**Hitsugaya:**Capitaine Unohana vous devez venir ici, le lieutenant Hinamori ne va pas très bien, _fit-il en se retournant vers la capitaine_.

**Unohana:**...

**Hitsugaya:** Bien. Elle n'est pas encore passée, mais ne t'en fais pas elle va arriver.

**Hinamori:** N...non...je vais mourir.

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il regarda la capitaine en espérant un signe de sa part, pour appuyer sa thèse du délire de son amie, mais elle ne put lui donner satisfaction

**Hitsugaya:**...ça ne peut pas...CA NE PEUT PAS ETRE POSSIBLE. T...T...T...TU MENS!CAPITAINE UNOHANA, JE VOUS INTERDIT DE BAISSER LES BRAS, ALORS SOIGNEZ LA!La colère du capitaine fut telle, que le temps se changea, et le froid de l'hiver prit soudainement la place du vent chaud de l'été.

**Unohana:**Capitaine Hitsugaya! Calmez-vous s'il vous plait,_dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait intransigeant, mais l'on sentait bien le désarroi qui la gagnait. _C'est vers le lieutenant Hinamori que je suis aller en première, mais ces blessures sont bien trop importantes, et malheureusement son reiatsu à pratiquement disparu...Je ne peut plus rien faire pour la lieutenant, _finit-elle par dire._

**Hitsugaya:**N...non!NON NON NON NON NON! Hinamori tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

je...pas de mes mains...non!

Toshiro regardait ses mains, des larmes coulaient tout le long de son visage.

Hinamori le fixa, elle savait biens que son ami se sentait coupable de son sort, d'autant plus que c'est lui qui l'avait attaquer. Mais elle savait aussi, et ça tout le monde le savait, sauf Toshiro, que ce n'était surement pas de sa faute, et encore moins voulu. Elle mis alors toute la force qui lui restait dans sa voix.

**Hinamori: **Shi...Shiro-san, ce... n'est pas toi...Aizen est le seul fautif...Pardonne moi, je t'ai... fait tellement souffrir, et...t...tu vas encore souffrir par ma faute...pourras-tu me pardonner...m..mon shiro-san. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait fait trop d'effort. Hitsugaya qui s'était calmé, s'approcha d'elle.

**Hitsugaya:**Dis pas de bêtise! Te pardonner de quoi? Te pardonner d'être si bonne et aimante avec les autres? Te Pardonner d'avoir eu confiance en une personne qui ne le méritait pas? Non! C'est à toi que l'on devrait tous faire des excuses. Moi je ne les mérite pas!

**Hinamori:** Dis...dis pas ça. je...j...j...

Le long silence qui s'en suivit n'avait d'égal que la tragédie qui venait de s'abattre sur les shinigamis. Hinamori momo était morte. Elle n'ouvrirait plus jamais ces yeux remplit de bonté. Elle était partit à tout jamais, laissant seul son bien aimé Shiro-san, seul avec son désespoir.

**Hitsugaya:**Hi...HINAMORIIIIIIII!Tu ne peux pas. Non. Pas toi!

**Tous:**...

**Hitsugaya:**Je...Je ne veux pas!Unohana soigne là! Je t'en supplie!Elle n'est pas morte!RETSU!

Ne pouvant supporter la souffrance du capitaine, mais aussi la sienne, elle se dirigea vers le corps gisant de la lieutenant de la 5ème division. Et oubliant sa raison, elle appela son zanpakuto, qui avala puis recracha la lieutenant, mais rien n'y fit. Hinamori n'était plus de ce monde.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Cela faisait près d'une heure que le capitaine Unohana essayait, en vain, de ramener Hinamori à la vie. Quant elle se décida de la laisser aller à son tour.

**Unohana:**Je...je suis désolé.

**Kira:**...Momo...!

**Hitsugaya:**P...Pourquoi?POURQUOIIIIII!

**Tous:**...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP III: DUR REVEIL POUR LE SHINIGAMI REMPLACANT!**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Aizen. Tous furent rentrés au Seireitei. Urahara s'empressa d'ouvrir un passage entre le Hueco Mundo et la soul society, afin de permettre à ceux rester en bas de pouvoir rentrer, sans se douter que de biens mauvaises nouvelles les attendaient là-bas. Apprenant l'état critique d'Ichigo, Orihime s'était rué vers lui (accompagné de toute la clique), pour le soigner au plus vite. Les shinigamis qui étaient restés au Hueco Mundo furent affligés par la nouvelle de Hinamori Momo, mais la plupart étaient inquiets par rapport à celle du capitaine-commandant Yamamoto. Car en effet, après que son arme fut scellé, ce dernier avait sacrifier sa vie, dans une ultime tentation de tuer Aizen. Tentation qui échoua.

Pour la sérénité de la soul society, il fallait trouver un capitaine-commandant au plus vite. Après les funérailles de Hinamori, un vote se fit donc; et le résultat fut unanime: Unohana étant la plus qualifiée, elle emporta haut la main, bien que cette dernière y ait mis une certaine réticence au début, à cause du décès du lieutenant de la 5ème division. D'autant plus que le vote n'était pas vraiment unanime. En effet le capitaine de la 10ème division n'avait pas voté, ce dernier s'était enfermé chez lui après les funérailles.

Une seule personne pouvait remonter un temps soit peu le moral de notre capitaine: sa lieutenant. Mais celle-ci n'était pas non plus au meilleure de sa forme. Gin s'était replonger dans un lourd coma, après son bref réveil, au dam de son amie, qui était collé à son chevet, espérant, que ce dernier se réveil enfin.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient gagné contre Aizen, mais la victoire laissait un goût amer.

Deux mois passèrent, sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre amélioration chez nos deux convalescent, malgré les soins apportait par la 4ème division et Orihime.

Ishiin avait récupéré assez vite malgré quelques difficultés les premiers jours. L'annonce du coma de son fils l'avait anéanti.

Et un samedi matin, une bonne nouvelle allait enfin éclaircir la morosité de ces deux derniers mois.

**?:** Où est-ce que je suis?

Rukia qui était endormie sur une chaise, la tête sur le lit du malade, ouvra les yeux perplexe, Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était enfin réveiller! La stupeur fit place à un gigantesque sourire.

**Rukia:** ICHIGOOOOOOO!_hurla-t-elle_

**Ichigo:** MAIS T'ES FOLLE, M'HURLER D'SU COMME CA!

Elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, bien trop heureuse du réveil miracle de son ami, elle se tourna vers la porte, et hurla de plus belle.

**Rukia:** TOUT LE MONDE! IL EST REVEILLÉ!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'attendre, que le bruit d'un troupeau en furie s'approchait dangereusement de la chambre, et bien trop vite au goût d'Ichigo, qui craignait le pire.

Et il avait bien raison de craindre le pire, ses amis suivit de la 4ème division entière s'étaient rués dans sa chambre.

**Orihime:** Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun! _( -_- euh c'est bon je crois qu'il connait son nom!)_

**Ishida:** Kurosaki, c'est pas trop tôt!

**Chad:**... Avec un grand sourire _(toujours aussi cocasse!)_

**Renji:** Toujours aussi fainéant Kurosaki, _blagua-t-il amicalement_

Un brouhaha d'exclamation de joie inonda la chambre et Ichigo commençait à avoir des hauts le c?ur, à force d'être secoué dans tous les sens par cette foule en délire.

**?:**Je vois que tout le monde est heureux de revoir monsieur Kurosaki,_ dit une voix d'un ton plein de douceur._

Ils se retournèrent tous, en sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix.

**?:** Mais je crois que monsieur Kurosaki est encore un peu trop fragile pour supporter autant de monde dans sa chambre.

Le visage des shinigamis commençait alors à se crisper, il faut dire qu'il redoutait plus que tout leur Capitaine.

**Unohana:** Alors si vous pouviez sortir de cette chambre s'il vous plait,_ continua-t-elle avec son sourire bienveillant,..._J'insiste.

Ce dernier mot eu comme un effet d'une douche glaciale qu'il valait mieux fuir le plus vite possible. Les shinigamis ne se furent donc pas attendre et dirent tous d'une voix unanime, unit par la peur de la capitaine-commandant.

**Tous:**...Oui capitaine!

Tandis que l'attroupement se dissipa incroyablement vite, Unohana alla vers Ichigo pour vérifier si celui-ci n'allait pas à nouveau plonger dans le coma, après tout ça. Une fois le calme revenu, et Ichigo apaisé, il voulut savoir ce qui c'était passé.

**Ishida:**Tu as vaincu Aizen. La guerre est finie.

**Ichigo:**...Et les pertes

**Tous:**...

Renji décida de rompre le silence, et se mit en face de son ami, tout en sachant très bien que ce dernier allait vivre un moment douloureux.

**Renji:** On dénombre une centaine de victimes chez les habitants de Karakura, et une trentaine de shinigamis, dont Hinamori momo, _il fit un temps d'arrêt avec un pincement au c__?__ur. Il avait toujours du mal à accepter la mort de son amie_...et je pense que tu sais pour le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto.

Le silence reprit place après les paroles de Renji. Le temps s'écoula lentement comme les dernières gouttes d'un robinet que l'on vient juste de fermer. Puis, Ichigo cassa soudainement le silence avec une phrase lourde de sens.

**Ichigo:** Ça a donc ça le goût de la victoire. _Avait-il dit avec lassitude_.

**Tous:** ...

**Ichigo:** C'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas perdu de temps dans le Dangai, je serais arrivé plus tôt, et Aizen n'aurait pas eu le temps de tuer tous ces gens.

Ses amis étaient tétanisés par ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors que Rukia s'approchait de lui pour lui foutre une raclé tellement ce que le shinigami remplaçant avait dit était stupide à ses yeux, elle fut interrompue par un grondement qui dévalait le couloir.

Ce grondement cassa la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo et avait sauté sur ce dernier.

**?:** ICHIGOOOOOOO, _puis il lui donna un coup de tête, ce qui le fit vaciller._

**Ichigo:** PAPA! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE!

**Ishiin:** Ahhh! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir fiston! _Il se mit à pleurer, ce qui exaspéra encore plus son fils._

Après cette parenthèse, et surtout après avoir réussi à sortir de l'étreinte de son père, non sans difficulté, Ichigo reprit son air dur. Ishiin ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à son fils, lui demanda des explication, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de ce dernier, Rukia lui expliqua le désarroi d'Ichigo.

**Ishiin:** Je vois. Alors tu es aussi stupide que ça.

**Ichigo:** ...

**Ishiin:** Sais-tu au moins que parce que tu es rester dans le Dangai, Aizen est mort! Veux-tu savoir où sont tes s?urs? Elles sont à la maison, et bien vivantes. Tous ces gens qui te regardent sont là parce que tu es resté et que tu l'as tué. TU AS TUE AIZEN ET TU NOUS A TOUS SAUVE! _Il marqua une pause puis se faisant plus doux, il enlaça Ichigo (ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonné Ichigo , ainsi que les autres), et prit un ton qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant_...Alors pleure tous ces disparus comme nous les avons tous pleurés, fils, mais après essuie tes larmes et lève-toi la tête haute , parce que TU l'a vaincu, Ichigo!

A quelques mètres de là, une jeune femme s'émerveilla à son tour du spectacle qui se présentait à elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP IV: UN TRAITRE PARMIS NOUS!**

Matsumoto Rangiku ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tout le monde était en ébullition. Elle capta des bribes de conversation sans trop savoir de qui il parlait.

« Alors c'est vrai ?» demandait un homme à un autre qui s'empressa de lui répondre tout excité « Oui! Tout à l'heure! Il est enfin réveillé ». Ne supportant pas tout ce vacarme qui dérangeait la quiétude de son compagnon, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec colère

**Matsumoto:** NON MAIS C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI TOUT CE RAFFUT, IL Y A DES MALADES QUI SE REPOSENT ICI!

**Les deux shinigami:** Désolé lieutenant! _Dirent-ils effrayés par celle-ci_

**Matsumoto:** Et puis qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? S'empressa-t-elle de demander plus calmement.

Mais les deux shinigamis n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, car Kira était venu lui annonçait la bonne nouvelle, ce qui la fit sourire (le premier depuis la mort d'Hinamori et le coma de Gin et Ichigo). Il lui demanda ensuite de la suivre pour dire bonjour au shinigami remplaçant, mais, ne voulant pas laisser Gin tout seul, elle refusa l'offre.

**Kira:** Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir? Ça fera plaisir à Kurosaki.

**Matsumoto:** Je sais, mais je ne peux pas laisser Gin tout seul, dit lui que je passerai le voir plus tard.

**Kira:** Pas de problème!

Il partit alors, le c?ur lourd; il se disait que si son ex-capitaine succombait à son tour (ce qui le raidit de frayeur), son amie ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Mais il n'allait pas tardé à savoir que ces inquiétudes allaient disparaître plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

En effet, alors que Matsumoto reprit doucement sa place auprès de Gin, cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait les yeux grand ouvert (façon de parler!). Et comme si de rien n'était, elle commença à lui parler, comme à son habitude.

**Matsumoto:** Tu as entendu Gin, Ichigo est réveillé! Quelle bonne nouvelle, je suis si contente!

**Gin:** Avec le bruit que tu faisais ça m'aurait été difficile de ne pas entendre.

**Matsumoto:** O_O!

Le silence...

Une minute passa...puis deux...

...Toujours rien.

**Matsumoto:** Kyaaaaaaa! _Elle avait sursauté, n'en croyant pas ces yeux_ _( -_- elle est plutôt longue à la détente celle-là!)_ Gin! Gin! Gin! _( allons donc! Une autre Orihime! Je vais le redire encore une fois: Ils connaissent leurs noms!)_

**Matsumoto:** _Elle se mit sur lui afin d'être sure qu'elle n'était pas entrain de rêver._ Ce n'est pas possible! C'est bien toi! Tu...tu es vraiment réveiller? _Dit-elle toujours incrédule._

**Gin:** On dirait bien. Mais par contre si tu pouvais te retirer de dessus moi ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Non pas que je n'aime pas cette position, mais je pense que mon corps est encore un peu faible pour supporter autant de zèle.

Venant de comprendre l'allusion de son ami, elle devint toute rouge, et descendit du lit.

**Gin:** Te voilà bien muette maintenant. T'aurais-je froissé, ou serais-tu devenu prude? Cela m'étonne de toi Rangiku. D'habitude tu es bien plus...disons bien plus bavarde.

Elle n'en revenait pas; deux mois de coma, et lui parlait comme si il venait de faire une sieste. Elle voulait parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

**Gin:** Ça va Rangiku? Je pensais que c'était moi le malade, mais à en juger par ton air ébahi, tu m'as l'air bien plus mal en point.

**Rangiku:** Je...tu...TU ES DE NOUVEAU LA! C'est merveilleux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi durant ces deux derniers mois, c'était les pires moments de ma vie...

S'en était trop pour Gin, il n'écoutait plus ce qu'elle disait, sa voix lui paraissait si lointaine. Deux mois qu'il avait passé dans le coma, sans trop savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il s'était cru mort et pourtant il était là. Il se souvenait de tout, de sa dernière heure, de son bras arraché, d'ailleurs bizarrement, il était toujours là. Avait-il rêvé de tout ça. C'était impossible, sans doute que cette humaine que Aizen avait capturé y était pour quelque chose.

**Rangiku:** Gin? Ça va pas? _Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait plus_. Je pense que je devrai appeler le capitaine-commandant pour qu'elle puisse t'ausculter.

**Gin:** _(revenu à lui) _Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais très bien...« elle »?

**Rangiku:** Voilà ce qui arrive quand on décide de roupiller pendant deux mois, à son réveil on n'est au courant de rien. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire et d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine arrogance, elle tenait enfin sa revanche. Le vieux est mort, et c'est le capitaine Unohana qui a pris sa place, et crois moi, ça ne rigole pas avec elle. Elle est pire que l'ancien, hahahahaha!

Tandis qu'elle continuait dans sa longue tirade sur le nouveau tyran du Seireitei, Gin, mal à l'aise, la dévisagea et essaya de la faire revenir à la raison, mais peine perdu, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit comme ça, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce qui avait mis son ami mal a l'aise, c'était qu'Unohana était justement devant la porte, mais malheureusement Matsumoto ne l'avait pas remarquer.

**Unohana:** Voilà une description bien intéressante de ma personne. _dit-elle amusé_

Les paroles de la capitaine-commandant la figea sur place, elle se dit que c'en était fini pour elle.

**Matsumoto:** _(se retournant)_ Capitaine-commandant! Qu...quel plaisir...j'allais vous appeler. Comment ça se fait que..._mais elle n'eut pas le courage de continuer sa phrase, elle avait bien trop peur du capitaine-commandant._

**Unohana:**...Que je sois là? Et bien c'est Isane qui m'as prévenu de votre réveil après qu'elle est entendu crier le lieutenant Matsumoto,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers Gin. _Je suis ici tout d'abord en tant que capitaine de la 4ème division, mais aussi en tant que capitaine-commandant. Comprenez-vous ce que cela veut dire ex-capitaine Ichimaru?

**Gin:** ...Oui.

**Unohana:** dans ce cas vous ne trouverez aucun inconvénient à ce que je mette deux gardes devant votre porte, en attendant votre entière rétablissement?

**Matsumoto:** Mais...capitaine-commandant. _Elle était complètement perdu, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux._

**Gin:** Non.

**Unohana:** Et donc, vous savez sans doute qu'une fois entièrement remis, vous serez muté en prison en attendant votre condamnation.

**Gin:** ...

**Matsumoto:** comdamna-quoi! Capitaine Unohana vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. _Mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas, et fit comme si que 'elle n'était pas là._

**Unohana:** Vous devez savoir aussi que votre jugement sera un peu spécial. Étant donné que l'ex-capitaine Aizen ait assassiné tout les membres du central 46, il a été décrété en haut lieu que les capitaines du Gotei 13 devront décider de votre sort.

Matsumoto en avait plus que assez qu'on l'a mettait de coté, et surtout elle en avait plus que assez de toute cette mascarade. D'accord Gin les avaient trahi, mais c'était une comédie, il avait fait cela pour pouvoir trouver le point faible d'Aizen. Il l'avait fait pour elle. Et maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle n'allait surement pas l'abandonner.

**Matsumoto:** VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA! _Ils la regardèrent tous avec stupeur. Elle voulut se faire toute petite en voyant la capitaine-commandant, mais elle avait commençé, et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à mis parcours._ Gin ne nous a jamais trahi! Il fallait que ça fasse réel aux yeux d'Aizen, et vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'on ne peut pas le duper. Alors...il fallait que ça fasse réel. Vous ne pouvez pas le condamner. Il est tout aussi héroïque qu'Ichigo!

**Unohana:** Je comprend votre point de vue lieutenant Matsumoto! Mais même si ce que vous dites est vrai, il n'en est pas moins coupable des différents crimes, dont il a été l'auteur. Et, en tant que représentants de la justice, nous autres capitaines ne pouvons faire l'impasse sur cela.

Matsumoto ne savait plus quoi dire, Elle savait que la capitaine Unohana était intransigeance, et malgré toute sa bonté, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que son grade le lui incombait.

**Gin:** Ne te met pas dans des états pareils Rangiku. Tu sais que tu me brise le c?ur en me comparant à Kurosaki, _dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

C'était bien Gin ça, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, ses craintes. Mais si lui était bien trop fière pour cela; elle, elle allait tout faire pour lui venir en aide. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça!

Unohana ainsi qu'Isane avaient quitté les lieux. Et Matsumoto était partie voir son capitaine pour lui demander de l'aide.

Ce dernier, se tenait dans son bureau, la tête enfuie dans une montagne de paperasse. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'il avait repris ses fonctions de capitaine de la 10ème division, bien qu'il n'était toujours pas guéri de la mort de son amie d'enfance. Ce dernier c'était encore plus replié dans son masque de l'éternel capitaine impassible et froid.

**Matsumoto:** Capitaiinnne! _Cria-t-elle depuis le couloir._

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé! Lui avait-il répondu avec colère._ Elle n'en tenu pas rigueur. Elle était bien trop surexcitée, et tout en tirant son capitaine de sa chaise et en le trainant, un torrent d'explications incohérentes s'échappait de sa bouche._

**Matsumoto:** Gin s'est réveillé et vous devez l'aider. Le capitaine-commandant veut l'arrêter. Il faut faire vite capitaine. Allez leur dire que Gin est innocent!

Hitsugaya stoppa net et repoussa violemment sa lieutenant.

**Matsumoto:** capitaine...

**Hitsugaya:** Innocent...marmonna_-t-il, puis il retourna vers son bureau et comme si de rien n'était il lui dit tout en se replongeant dans les papiers,_ J'ai beaucoup à faire Matsumoto, ne vient pas me déranger pour une telle broutille.

**Matsumoto:** Une broutille...Mais capitaine, _dit-elle désespérée._

**Hitsugaya:** IL N'EST PAS INNOCENT!

Elle était tétanisée par la réaction de son capitaine, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Se doutant bien qu'elle n'arriverai pas à le raisonner, elle quitta le bureau de la 10ème division, les yeux en pleurs.

Elle due se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était la seul à croire en l'innocence de Gin. Pour les autres c'était juste un traitre parmi eux.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP V: UN RETOURNEMENT INNATENDU**

Les jours passèrent à grande vitesse, et tandis que la plupart des gens commençaient enfin à savourer la victoire, Matsumoto Rangiku se désespérait de plus en plus. Voilà cinq jours que Gin avait été déplacé en prison. Elle le rendait visite tous les jours, et se sentait bien impuissante face à son ami, qui l'avait tant de fois sauvé la vie.

Elle avait cessé toute communication avec son capitaine depuis leur dernière altercation. Mais Hitsugaya n'en démordait pas sur la culpabilité plus que évidente de l'ex-capitaine.

Mais ce que Rangiku redoutait le plus, c'était cette fameuse réunion de capitaines qui allait avoir lieu d'ici trois jours!

Elle avait tenté de soudoyer la plupart des représentants de l'autre sexe avec ses charmes plus que voluptueux (hum hum!), mais en vain. Le seul qui a bien failli craquer était bien sûr le capitaine de la 8ème division, Kyoraku Shunsui! Mais sa lieutenant le fit très vite déchanter.

Et le grand jour arriva bien trop tôt au gout de la lieutenant.

Tandis que les capitaines s'étaient tous regroupés pour trancher sur le sort d'Ichimaru Gin, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

**?:** Désolés pour le retard!

**Unohana:** Ce n'est rien, nous n'avons pas encore commencé. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, la réunion peut enfin débuter.

Alors que les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent, le capitaine Kurotsuchi prit la parole

**Kurotshuchi:** Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ces 4 là sont capitaines.

**Ukitake:** Tout simplement parce que maintenant que la guerre est finie, le Seireitei à besoin de se reconstruire. Et cela ne peut ce faire sans les 13 capitaines du Gotei 13 au complet.

**Byakuya:** Je comprends parfaitement que les anciens capitaines aient repris leurs places à leurs division respective, mais..._se tournant vers l'un des nouveaux arrivants_...Kurosaki _(le méprisant du regard)_, Le Gotei n'est plus ce qu'il était!

**Ichigo:** Non mais qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là Byakuya. Que je suis pas assez bien pour être capitaine? _Avait-il hurler de colère._

**Kurotsuchi:** Il n'as pas tort. Maintenant toute vermine étant capable de maitriser le bankaï peut se prétendre être capitaines.

**Hitsugaya:** n'oublions pas de préciser que Kurosaki n'est qu'un humain!

Ce dernier les regarda tous l'air ahuri. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec ces ploucs! C'est vrai ça, comment se faisait-il qu'il avait accepté cette proposition saugrenue de devenir le capitaine de la première division! Mais il avait cédé. Faut dire que tout le monde lui avait un peu forcé la main,et qui plus est, il était assez fière d'être ainsi reconnu! Mais la nouvelle ne plaisait pas autant que ça à tout le monde, surtout au capitaine de la 6ème division, qui ne pouvait admettre en aucun cas que le shinigami remplaçant serait désormais son égal. Mais c'était sans compter avec la facilité qu'Ichigo réussissait les test que lui avait fait passer la capitaine-commandant, et surtout, surtout, la popularité de ce dernier. Bref, Byakuya pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Kurosaki Ichigo était devenu capitaine.

Mais il n'était pas le seul a être devenu capitaine. Afin de remédier à l'injustice dont ils étaient victimes, il y a des années de cela, la bande à Hirako reprenait les places qu'il leur était due. Hirako Shinji avait repris son poste de capitaine de la 5ème division, Muguruma Kensei celui de la 9ème division, **Ootoribashi Rôjûrô ( Rose) celui de la 3ème division, Yadomaru Lisa était de nouveau vice-capitaine, mais cette fois-ci de la 13ème division, Mashiro Kuna celle de la 5ème division. Malheureusement de leur coté ils avaient dû faire face à deux lourdes pertes aussi, Hiyori Sarugaki et Aigawa Love avaient tout deux péris lors de la dernière bataille, respectivement par Ichimaru et Stark (le primera espada). Quant à Hachigen Ushoudo, il prit la place de Tessai dans le corps des Nécromanciens, après que ce dernier refusa l'offre.**

Bien des choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Mais pour l'heure Ichigo était plus que exaspéré de la réaction de ces « collègues ».

Voyons que la plupart des capitaines déviaient de la question du jour, Unohana leurs demanda à tous de bien vouloir se reprendre en précisant que la vie d'un homme était en jeu, que donc l'affaire était bien trop grave pour qu'il s'attardent sur de telles futilités. Voyant que le capitaine de la 8ème division essayait encore d'en rajouter, elle le regarda avec cette fameuse expression qu'on lui connaissait si bien, et qui mit fin à toutes tentatives de la part de ses homologues masculins.

**Unohana:** Bien. Maintenant que nous avons fini avec ce point, j'aimerai que nous passons à l'affaire Ichimaru Gin,_ les visages se firent plus graves,_ comme vous le savez tous l'ex-capitaine de la 3ème division est en prison depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Je pense que vous avez tous prit le temps de réfléchir les pours et contres de votre décision, quant au sort de ce dernier. Il est inutile de vous rappeler que la sentence maximal est la mort. _Ichigo eut du mal à déglutir en entendant ces dernières paroles._ Les faits sont simple, et malheureusement lourds de conséquences; Ichimaru Gin avait depuis le début planifié avec l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division Aizen Sosuke ainsi que l'ancien capitaine de la 9ème division Tousen Kaname, leurs traitrise. Ils ont bafoués toutes les lois de la soul society. Nous savons aussi que l'accusé à tuer de sang-froid Hiyori Sarugaki, et, qui plus est de la manière la plus barbare. _Shinji avait du mal à cacher toute la tristesse et la haine qui le rongeait depuis ce jour là._ Nous ne devons cependant pas oublier, que depuis le début ce dernier avait fait double jeu et risquait à tout instant sa propre existence, ce qui est, d'après moi, très courageux de sa part. Certes il aurait du nous prévenir, ou nous faire signe, mais n'oubliez pas qui était Aizen. Nous connaissons tous sa grande intelligence. Si Ichimaru avait flanché, Aizen l'aurait su, et il n'aurait jamais pu l'avoir par surprise. Nous devons prendre en compte que l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème division a tous sacrifié pour ça, même son intégrité. Mais est-il pardonnable pour autant? C'est à nous tous de prendre la décision et d'un commun accord, nous trancherons ce sujet épineux.

Le silence se fit après le discours d'Unohana, Ichigo regrettait secrètement d'avoir aussi vite accepté ce poste de capitaine. Après tout, sa première mission en tant que tel, était de choisir si un homme devait vivre ou mourir. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce procès, et pourtant il le fallait, et au fond de lui il savait ce qu'il devait choisir.

**Unohana:** Nous allons donc vous écouter un à un émettre votre jugement, et je donnerai ensuite mon verdict ainsi que la sentence. Nous commencerons par vous, capitaine Kuchiki.

**Byakuya:** Je n'ai retenu qu'une phrase de votre discours capitaine-commandant, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, Ichimaru Gin n'as pas respecter la loi. Je suis donc pour sa condamnation, quant à la sentence, en vue de la gravité de ces actes, ne peut être que la mort. _Byakuya avait dit tout cela sans même froncé les sourcil, rien, il était rester de marbre. La froideur de celui-ci choqua Ichigo. Comment pouvait-on être aussi imperturbable!_

**Soi fong:** Je suis pour une mise à mort.

**Shinji:** Je rejoint les capitaines Kuchiki et Soi Fong, ce traitre ne mérite pas la clémence.

**Kurotsuchi:** Je me prêterai bien à quelques expériences sur lui, mais je me doute bien que ceux-ci ne font pas parti des sanctions. Mort ou vivant il ne m'est d'aucune utilité, alors prenez ça comme un vote nul, et finissons-en au plus vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

**Komamura:** Je suis pour le pardon, il nous a prouvé qu'il n'a jamais été un traitre, et si on réfléchit bien, je suis sûr qu'il devait être manipulé par Aizen quand il a tué la vizard. N'oubliaient pas qu'il nous a aussi manipulé. Je suis contre cette condamnation. _Bizarrement, Ichigo eut l'air soulagé en entendant le vote de Komamura._

**Kensei:** Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Komamura, et dans un sens je te comprends. Mais un crime ne peux rester impuni! Et je suis pour sa condamnation, quant à la sentence, je ne saurai quoi dire.

**Rose:** Je ne peux pas condamner une personne aussi facilement que vous deux, dit-il en regardant ces deux compagnons qui le fusillaient du regard, mais je ne peux pas non plus accepter ce qu'il a fait. Je suis malgré tout contre cette condamnation.

**Kenpachi:** Je suppose que c'est mon tour maintenant? Pffff! Je m'ennuie, qu'est-ce que t'en dit Ichigo?

**Unohana:** Ce n'est pas au capitaine Kurosaki de prendre la décision à votre place capitaine.

**Kenpachi:** c'est pas marrant du tout. Quand j'pense que les deux guignols de Yumichika et Ikkaku sont entrain de s'éclater à l'entrainement! Et bah, vu qu'il s'est bien battu, je veux bien l'affronter un de ses quatre pour voir ce qu'il vaut vraiment, _avait-il dit avec un grand sourire de satisfaction._

**Ichigo:** euh...Kenpachi...et c'est quoi ton vote alors.

**Kenpachi:** mais j'viens d'le dire non! J'veux pas qu'il se fasse taillader, si ce n'est par moi!

**Ukitake:** Je pense que nous avons tous saisi votre réponse. Je vois que c'est à moi de donner mon avis. Je suis contre une condamnation, après tout, une nouvelle ère vient de commencer, et je n'aime pas trop le fait que ça débute par l'exécution de quelqu'un, et ne me regarde pas comme ça Shinji, j'adorais Hiyori aussi, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour assouvir des désirs de vengeance. Qui plus est, je pense que Komamura n'a pas vraiment tort. Et ce serrai en quelque sorte envoyer un innocent à l'abattoir, et je refuse d'être responsable d'un tel acte.

**Kyoraku:** Je suis Ukitake sur ce coup.

**Hitsugaya:** Je vote pour. _Tout le monde le regardait, tous surpris par sa réponse. Après tout c'était le meilleure amis de sa lieutenant qu'on jugeait, et il était aussi froid que Byakuya, si ce n'est plus._ Pourquoi me regardez vous tous comme ça?_fit-il un peu étonné par la réaction des autres._

**Kyoraku:** C'est juste que Gin est très proche de Matsumoto, c'est pratiquement sa seule famille, et te voir aussi impartial... _Dit-il un peu gêné._

**Hitsugaya:** Je pensais que nous avions tous le droit de donner notre avis sans apriori, et pourtant vous êtes tous entrain de me dévisageait! Comme la capitaine-commandant l'a dit, c'est bien trop grave pour que nous prenions tous cela à la légère. Et je pense qu'un assassin reste un assassin, et ne mérite aucune clémence. Et cela peu importe qui il peut être.

Tous se turent, ils savaient bien que Toshiro n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais la plupart se doutait qu'il parlait de lui aussi.

**Unohana:** Il ne reste plus que vous, Capitaine Kurosaki.

Ichigo resta quelques minutes perplexe, il avait entendu le pour et le contre de ce procès, Il savait que Gin avait une grande part de responsabilité par rapport à ce qui c'est passé ces deux dernières années, voir ces 2 derniers siècles. Et il essaya d'imaginer ce que ça aurait changé si Gin n'avait pas pris part aux projets d'Aizen. Et la vérité était si évidente.

**Ichigo:** J'ai bien calculé, si on ne compte pas le vote neutre de Kurotsuchi, il y a exactement 5 vote pour et 5 vote contre. Mon vote va donc tout faire chambouler. Je me demande quels changements auraient-ils eu si Gin était resté capitaine...Aucun. _En un millième de seconde, Byakuya esquissa de la stupeur, tandis que les autres restèrent abasourdi par cette révélation, seule Unohana restait impassible._ Aizen aurait trouver une autre personne à manipuler, regardez ce qu'il a fait à la fille, Hinamori je crois. Nous devrions nous estimer heureux que c'était un allié que nous avions là-bas.

**Hitsugaya:** Kurosaki...

**Ichigo:** Tu dit qu'il n'est pas innocent Toshiro, mais tu as bien tué ton amie d'enfance.

Toshiro ne supportant pas ce que Ichigo venait de dire, n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui sauté dessus pour le massacrer. Komamura les sépara, et le silence ce fut durant deux longues minutes.

**Ichigo:** Toshiro... je me suis mal exprimé , ce que je veux dire c'est que Aizen est un sacré salopard capable des pires choses. Tu ne savais pas que c'était elle, alors imagine ce qu'il a bien pu faire subir à Ichimaru. _Dit-il essoufflé après ce que venait de lui faire Toshiro. Puis reprenant son souffle peu à peu, continua_...Je suis contre cette condamnation tout simplement parce que c'est insensé!

**Unohana:** Alors nous avons fini, et j'ai écouté avec une grande attention vos différents jugements. De mon côté, je ne peux permettre un tel irrespect des lois, étant moi-même la figure représentative de celles-ci. Je suis donc pour cette condamnation, ce qui revient à 6 vote pour et 6 vote contre, ainsi que un vote nul... Après mure réflexion, j'ai donc pris la décision que le condamner à mort était inappropriée. Cependant les faits sont trop grave pour ne pas sanctionner Ichimaru Gin. Voici donc la sentence...

Voili voili, pour le 5ème chap. J'ai mis 5 chaps, pour que vous puissiez vous faire une petite idée de la tournure de l'histoire(je pars du principe que un seul chapitre ne suffit pas pour donner son avis).

Je sais pas trop si je vais continuer, car, j'ai l'impression que cette fic ne vous enchante pas trop,snif!

Alors svp des reviews pour me motiver. Arigato


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP VI: ADIEU MON CAPITAINE!**

**Tout d'abord un peu de blabla de l'auteur:**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier de suivre ma fic. Comme c'est une fic qui sera assez longues, j'espère que vous l'apprécierais toujours autant.**

**miss mugiwara: Merchiii pour tes coms. Et quant à Urahara, qui c'est ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête. Après tout, Ichigo n'est-il pas un peut trop proche de son chaton!lol! J'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'écrire la mort d'Hinamori, mais comme je voulais faire un drame, je ne voyais qu'elle dans la peau de l'héroine tragique. Mais tu serais surprise de ce qu'on peut crée dans un monde tel que Bleach (hum hum, n'en disons pas trop!). Et pour Gin, je sais qu'il est assez antipathique, mais je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose d'intéressant avec ce personnage. la suite dans les prochains chaps.**

**Mais laissons tous ça de côté pour l'instant, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Un peu plus bas, dans la prison du Seireitei, l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, au contraire.

Matsumoto n'avait pas supporté l'attente de la sentence, et avait eu « l'excellente » idée de boire du saké avec le détenu et Kira. Mais tous deux avaient poliment refusés son offre.

**Matsumoto:** Vous n'êtes vrai...vraiment pas drôle. Tous les deux...coincés, des coincés...hahahahaha! Vous avez compris, _elle regarda Kira qui était un peu dépassé par les talents comique de sa collègue_, mouai, laissez tomber!

**Gin:** Haaa Rangiku, toujours aussi intéressante avec le saké!

**Matsumoto:** t'aurais du accepter mon verre Gin, j'te dit pas le bien fou que ça fait! Oh eh! Vous deux là, vous en voulez peut-être. _Elle s'était retournée vers les deux gardes qui ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre et se questionnaient mutuellement du regard, pour enfin dire non de la tête,_ s'que je disais! Tous des coincés!

Alors qu'elle remplissait à nouveau son verre, Shuhei arriva

**Matsumoto:** Ah Hisagi! Tu es enfin venu, un verre?

**Hisagi:** euh...c'est pas interdit ça?

**Matsumoto:** Quoi? Toi aussi tu es coincé?

**Hisagi:** Pas du tout c'est juste que si on nous...

**Matsumoto:** alors tiens, joint toi à moi et Kanpai! _Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un verre, sans se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait coupé la parole._

Hisagi prit le verre avec beaucoup d'hésitation, et murmura un « kanpai » avant de boire cul sec son saké.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en redemander, Isane, suivit de deux colosses, entrèrent.

**Isane:** euh...euh...excusez-moi.

**Matsumoto:** Isane! Tu es venue te joindre à nous aussi! Viens c'est pas les verres qui manque!

A part Matsumoto tout ce petit monde savait pertinemment pourquoi elle était là.

**Isane:** euh...non Matsumoto, ce n'est pas pour ça. Les capitaines viennent de délibérer. _Cette fin de phrase la figea sur place. Et comme si qu'on venait de lui lancer de l'eau glacée, ça la dessoûla instantanément. Vous_ devez donc nous suivre capi...Ichimaru.

Après qu'un des deux garde ouvrit la cellule de Gin, ce dernier suivi Isane, escorté par les deux colosses, tandis que Matsumoto, Kira et Hisagi les suivaient plus en arrière. Matsumoto courut soudainement vers lui, et tenta de le toucher, mais les gardes lui en empêchèrent. Isane qui avait tout vu leur dit que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il fallait la laisser faire.

**Matsumoto:** ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, je serai juste derrière la porte, alors ça va aller!

**Gin:** Je ne m'inquiète pas Rangiku! _Il la regarda du coin de l'__?__il et vit qu'elle allait s'effondrait_...je sais que tu seras juste derrière moi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immense porte où les attendaient les capitaines. Gin et les deux gardes entrèrent.

Matsumoto essaya d'écouter ce qui se passait, mais en vain, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de là, elle se résigna et s'adossa au mur et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas défaillir. Voyant le désarroi de cette dernière, ces amis se mirent près d'elle. Leurs seul présence la réconfortait un peu.

Au même moment de l'autre coté de la porte, l'atmosphère était encore plus pénible. Les 13 capitaines étaient assis sur des gradins formant une demi lune. Unohana, au centre, présidait le procès.

**Unohana:** Ex-capitaine Ichimaru, après moult réflexions, nous avons pris la décision suivante. Compte tenu de la gravité de vos actes, vos pouvoirs en tant que shinigami seront scellés pour les 300 prochaines années. Et étant donné votre nouveau statut de non-shinigami, vous serez banni du Seireitei durant ce laps de temps. Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses homologues, mais tous répondirent par la négative. Bien. J'espère de ce fait, que dorénavant, vous méditerez intelligemment sur vos erreurs passés. Votre exécution se fera dans une semaine, en attendant vous pouvait rejoindre votre cellule. Merci à vous tous et ainsi s'achève ce procès.

Gin sortit de la salle, sans aucune réaction.

A peine les gardes avaient ouvert la porte qu'il vit Matsumoto et Kira courir vers lui.

**Matsumoto:** Giiiin! _Avait-elle crié en fonçant vers lui, _alors?

**Gin:** demande à ton capitaine Rangiku, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là, _lui avait-il répondu, tout en continuant à marcher._

Elle arrêta de le suivre, et redoutant le pire, alla vers Toshiro qui était à présent sorti de la salle. Elle hésita un petit moment avant de lui parler, mais finit par ce décider en voyant Kira qui l'encourageait.

**Matsumoto:** Capitaine...est-ce que je pourrais savoir quel est le verdict? _Lui avait-elle demandé un peu gênée, c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient depuis leur dispute._

**Hitsugaya:** ses pouvoirs vont être scellés pour 300 ans, il est aussi banni du Seireitei. _Lui avait-il répondu aussi sèchement qu'il le pouvait._

La nouvelle la fit tressaillir, et la façon dont son capitaine le lui avait annoncé la chose n'en arrangea rien, mais elle mettait ça sur la colère. Peut-être était-il contre cette condamnation après tout.

**Matsumoto:** euh..capitaine...

**Hitsugaya:** Quoi encore Matsumoto?

**Matsumoto:**...Vous étiez contre ce verdict, n'est-ce pas?

**Hitsugaya:** Oui. _Matsumoto fit soulagée par la réponse de son capitaine, et celui-ci voyant qu'elle n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il voulait dire, se mit en tête de le lui faire comprendre._ J'étais pour un verdict plus radical, j'étais pour sa mise à mort. _dit-il avec un sourire de satisfaction_

Elle eut du mal à en croire ces oreilles, son capitaine était pour la condamnation à mort de son meilleur ami. Et il en était fier en plus. Comment avait-il osé lui dire ça à elle. Il avait réellement changé alors! Il était devenu cet homme froid et dur que tout le monde pensait qu'il était depuis le début. Elle, elle était la seule à avoir vu ce qu'il y avait au delà de cette froideur, mais maintenant, elle n'y voyait rien d'autres que de la méchanceté et de la colère. Colère qui l'envahissait à son tour, et ne pouvant la contenir, elle finit par gifler son capitaine. Et voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, elle s'enfuit en pleurant.

Tout le monde avait assisté à la scène. La plupart furent choqué par l'indifférence d'Hitsugaya. Kyoraku brisa le silence.

**Kyoraku:** Tu y es allé un peu fort là!

**Hitsugaya:** Pourquoi? Parce que je lui ai montré la réalité! Chose que vous évitez tous avec moi. Il a tué Hiyori, il mérite la mort...J'ai tué Hinamori , et mérite le même châtiment. Mais vous êtes tous aveuglés par votre foutu pitié, et deux assassins s'en sortent impunément!

Après ça, il continua son chemin, comme si de rien était.

Matsumoto avait couru vers la prison, Gin s'attendait déjà à son entrée, il savait qu'elle reviendrait en pleurs, et il ne voulait pas faire face à ça. C'était bien la seul chose qu'il ne supportait pas en ce monde. Il regarda celle qu'il aimait tant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Une fois qu'elle se fut plus calme, il eut enfin le courage de lui parler.

**Gin:** quelqu'un est mort?_ Lui avait-il demandé sur le ton de la plaisanterie_

**Matsumoto:** Idiot! Tu crois que c'est le moment pour faire de l'humour!

**Gin:** je pense que oui. Regarde les bon côtés, Aizen n'est plus, et je suis en vie. Le Rukongai n'est pas bien loin, et tu pourras toujours me rendre visite quand tu le veux. N'est-ce pas une image rassurante de notre avenir.

**Matsumoto:** si...mais...

**Gin:** Je trouve qu'ils ont étés très clément vis-à-vis de moi, à leurs place j'aurai été impitoyable.

**Matsumoto:** Ne dis pas ça! Déjà que c'est assez dure de savoir que mon capitaine pense comme toi!

**Gin:** ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, _avait-il dit en esquissant un sourire._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps sur le toit de la 8ème division, le capitaine Kyoraku somnolait, Il fut violemment tiré de sa rêverie, par un coup de bouquin sur la tête.

**Kyoraku:** Mais Nanao-chan, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait de mal?

**Nanao:** Et vous osez me le demander! Il est 15 heures et vous dormez au lieu de travailler!

**Kyoraku:** Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait durant toute la matinée, J'ai bien droit à un peu de repos quand même.

**Nanao:** Vous reposer je veux bien l'admettre, mais..._Kyoraku la regardait, redoutant ce calme qui prédisait une violente tempête_...CA FAIT 3 HEURES QUE DURE CE FICHU REPOS ET IL Y A DES LIMITES A MA PATIENCE. LA SIESTE C'EST FINI MAINTENANT!

Et comme vidée de toute son énergie, elle se tourna un peu essoufflée, et commença à redescendre.

**Kyoraku:** Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissait. _Voyant que son capitaine ne plaisantait pas, Nanao s'arrêta et se remit lentement à monter._

**Nanao:** Et à quoi pensiez-vous?

**Kyoraku:** Au capitaine Hitsugaya. Il doit souffrir à un point que l'on ne peut imaginer.

**Nanao:**...

**Kyoraku:** Tu sait que Ichimaru aurait pu être acquitté s'il avait été contre sa condamnation. On a tous été surpris de son choix. Il ne se rend, sans doute, pas compte... _Il se tut, comme si qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la fin de sa phrase._

**Nanao:** Il ne se rend pas compte de quoi?

**Kyoraku:**.. à quel point il doit souffrir. _Et puis comme si de rien n'était, il reprit son état de grand gamin pervers_... Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours ma douce Nanao-chan!

**Nanao:** Baka! Dépêchez-vous de descendre, _fit-elle en descendant une bonne fois pour toute le toit._

Mais ce que lui avait dit son capitaine la laissa perplexe, devait-elle dire ce qu'elle savait à Matsumoto?


	7. Chapter 7

**coucou tout le monde. Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic. merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et aussi merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire.  
><strong>

**miss mugiwara: c'est vrai que les reviews sont fait pour ça, malheureusement c'est pas tout mes lecteurs qui pense comme ça. Tu vas être assez surprise par rapport à ce nouveau chapitre, mais pour la tram de mon histoire, je dois passer par là. Alors j'éspère que cette suite ne va pas te démotiver.**

**Kimiecricri: merci, tu m'as bien remonté le morale. et ton com m'incite encore plus à continuer ma fic. c'est vrai q**ue c'est pas facile de débuter. alors ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir épaulé.****

**Patty:**** merciii, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture**

**CHAP VII: LA FIN DES HOSTILITES!**

Cinq jours avaient passé depuis la fin du procès. Matsumoto se faisait peu à peu au verdict. Elle était bien plus touché que Gin, ce qui surpris pas mal de monde.

La première réunion (depuis la mort de Aizen) des femmes shinigami, devait se tenir cet après-midi. Yachiru demanda à Matsumoto, de vérifier qu'il y aurai autant de sucreries qu'elle avait demandé pour cette première réunion. Celle-ci lui demanda pourquoi elle n'y allait pas elle-même, mais la jeune lieutenant répliqua qu'elle avait bien trop de choses à faire (c'est-à-dire chercher de la nourriture un peu partout dans le Seireitei) et que vu qu'elle était la présidente, elle pouvait demander ce qu'elle voulait. Résignée, Matsumoto s'était rendue à la 12ème division pour se renseigner auprès de Nemu, mais cette dernière la renvoya vers Nanao. Un peu agacé, Matsumoto alla d'un pas ferme vers les bureaux de la 8ème division. Elle se calma lorsqu'elle vit Nanao seule dans le bureau.

**Nanao:** Bonjour Matsumoto, que me vaut ta visite?

**Matsumoto:** Salut...Tu es toute seule?

**Nanao:** Non, mon capitaine n'est pas là, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. A sa sieste comme d'habitude, _continua-t-elle sans sourciller._

**Matsumoto:** Ah...

**Nanao:** Quand je pense que cet idiot ne fais rien d'autre que ça à longueur de journée,_ avait-elle dit soudainement avec un soupçon de colère._..mais au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Matsumoto:** C'est Yachiru qui m'envoie. Elle aimerait savoir si la quantité de sucrerie est suffisante?

**Nanao:** Tu peux lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, j'y ai veillé personnellement, et le compte y est.

**Matsumoto:** OK. _Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte._

**Nanao:** Attends Matsumoto!

**Matsumoto:** Oui?

**Nanao:** Mon capitaine m'a révélé quelques chose après le procès d'Ichimaru..._elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le dire, que son capitaine c'était confié à elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, si elle devait cacher une chose d'une telle importance à son amie_...c'est...c'est à propos du vote du capitaine Hitsugaya.

**Matsumoto:** Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. Il me l'a dit de lui-même!_ Avait-elle sortit d'un ton grave. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de son capitaine, ses blessures étaient encore trop béantes._

**Nanao:** J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé entre vous deux, mais il ne s'agit pas que de ça.

**Matsumoto:** Crois-moi, il ne peut pas plus me décevoir!

**Nanao:** Tu ne comprend pas, ils n'ont pas condamner à mort Ichimaru, seulement parce que les votes pour et les votes contres étaient ex-æquo. Si le capitaine Hitsugaya s'était réfracté, Ichimaru aurait été acquitté!

La révélation de Nanao eut comme un effet d'une bombe pour Matsumoto. Elle restait debout devant Nanao, tétanisé par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**Nanao:** Matsumoto? Est-ce que ça va?

Mais cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, car elle était revenu à elle, et courrait à présent vers le bureau de son capitaine.

**Matsumoto:** Comment avez-vous pu faire ça capitaine?

**Hitsugaya:** Quoi encore? _Dit-il, las des sauts d'humeur de sa lieutenant._

**Matsumoto:** Vous le savez très bien.

**Hitsugaya:** Non je ne le sais pas.

**Matsumoto:** Vo...votre vote l'as condamné!

**Hitsugaya:** Je t'ai déjà expliqué mes motivations Matsumoto. N'insiste pas sur ça. _Voyant les yeux de sa lieutenant s'humidifier, il détourna son regard._

**Matsumoto:** vous..vous..._sa voix se déchira_...vous m'avez laisser tomber capitaine. Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de vous, vous m'avez laisser. Tout ça parce que vous ne supportait pas d'avoir la mort d'Hinamori sur vos épaules. Je...Gin est tout pour moi. Il est mon seul lien avec mon passé, et vous savez plus que quiconque à quel point sa trahison m'avait bouleversé. Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il avait fait tout ça pour moi...j'ai toujours cette horrible voix dans ma tête qui n'arrête pas de répéter que j'ai encore et encore douter de lui, de son intégrité! Et pourtant...vous me l'arrachait comme si de rien était. Dieu c'est ce que Aizen a pu lui faire comme bourrage de crâne, et vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir ce que ce traitre est capable de faire, et ne me regardez pas comme ça! Vous ne pouvez pas vous pardonner la mort d'Hinamori, alors vous mettez toute votre haine sur lui. Pourtant, on ne vous a jamais abandonné, on vous a tous tendu la main. Gin était le seul à savoir à quoi on avait à faire avec Aizen. Gin a tout sacrifier pour nous! Alors dites-moi pourquoi vous ne lui accordai même pas le bénéfice du doute! _Finit-elle de dire avec un dernier déchirement dans sa voix, avant de quitter le bureau. _

**Hitsugaya:**...

En fin de matinée, tous les capitaines du Gotei13 furent à nouveau convoqués.

**Unohana:** Je vous ai tous convoqué parce que le capitaine Hitsugaya a une annonce à vous faire concernant le jugement de l'ex-capitaine Ichimaru. Capitaine, nous vous écoutons.

Tous le fixèrent, se demandant bien ce qui pouvez encore arriver à ce stade du procès.

**Hitsugaya:** Je...Je reviens sur mon vote, je suis contre cette condamnation.

Un brouhaha d'exclamations se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Il y avait ceux qui étaient indignés, ceux qui le félicitaient, et d'autres qui baillaient bruyamment d'ennui. Mais quand tous sentirent le brouillard de colère qui venait de la capitaine-commandant, alors que celle-ci continuait à sourire affablement, ils s'arrêtèrent net de parler.

**Unohana:** Vous êtes sans savoir qu'il est possible de changer d'opinion durant la semaine qui précède l'exécution. C'est un fait rare, mais la loi l'autorise, _cette phrase ne soulagea pas pour autant le capitaine de la 6ème division,_ c'est donc pour cela que je vous ai tous fait venir. Comme l'exécution de la sentence se fera demain matin, j'aimerai savoir si d'autres personnes veulent se réfracter.

**Byakuya:** Tu te fous de nous Hitsugaya! Je ne peux toléré une telle désinvolture, même si c'est de la part d'un gamin tel que toi.

**Hitsugaya:** Je ne t'ai pas sonné Byakuya!

**Byakuya:** Pardon! Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi! Ce n'est plus une digne réunion des capitaines que l'on a là! Ce n'est plus qu'une sortes de cirques pitoyables où des déchets tels que Kurosaki, ou des « jeunes prodiges » comme ce satané mouflet, en sont les vedettes!

**Unohana:** CAPITAINE KUCHIKI! _Avait-elle crié, ne laissant pas le temps à Kurosaki de répondre. Tous furent stupéfaits de sa réaction, jamais ils n'avait vu Unohana dans un tel état. _Ce n'est pas un cirque, ou une quelconque autre foire que je mène ici! _Avait-elle repris soudainement, avec son inlassable sourire. _Et bien que cela me déplait, le capitaine Hitsugaya est dans son droit le plus légitime!

Et comme un enfant, venant d'être sévèrement réprimander, le capitaine de la 6ème division se retrancha à nouveau dans son masque d'apathie.

**Shinji:** Je pense que nous maintenons tous nos votes, cependant j'ose espérer que compte tenu des derniers changements, le capitaine Ootoribashi change aussi d'avis.

**Rose:** Je suis désolé Shinji, mais contrairement à Hitsugaya, quand j'ai acquis une conviction, je reste sur ma position.

**Shinji:** Je vois, toujours aussi entêté...alors peut-être que le capitaine Kurotsuchi serait assez aimable de...

**Kurotsuchi:** Je vous ai déjà dit ce que j'avais à dire, alors finissons-en maintenant!

**Shinji:**...mais...VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI, BANDES D'ENFOIRE! ET HIYORI DANS TOUT CA! L'AURAI-TU DEJA OUBLIE ROSE! ET TOI SALE TRAITRE, APRES CE QU'IL T'ON FAIT SUBIR AVEC LA MORT DE LA GAMINE, T'ES PRET A LAISSER CE CONNARD DE MEURTRIER S'EN SORTIR AUSSI FACILEMENT!

**Hitsugaya:** ...Je pense qu'à sa façon, Ichimaru pensait pouvoir gérer la puissance d'Aizen en lui trouvant un point faible. Et ce, peu importe les conséquences. Il a du se dire que la vie de milliard de personnes était en jeu, et que même s'il fallait passer par des sacrifices, ils n'auraient pas été fait en vain, une fois l'univers débarrassé de Aizen.

**Shinji:** ...Non mais je rêve!

**Unohana:** Je comprend votre désarroi capitaine, mais le vote est fait, et vu du changement du capitaine Hitsugaya, le prisonnier est acquitté. Mais je veillerai personnellement à ce que le crime de l'ex-lieutenant Sarugaki ne reste pas impuni! Capitaine Hitsugaya! Vous nous mettez tous dans une situation assez gênante. Vous m'accompagnerai donc pour vous expliquer auprès du détenu. Je vous remercie tous encore une fois.

**Shinji:** C'est pas croyable! _Fit-il en sortant énervé de la réunion._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsumoto se dirigeait vers la cellule de Gin, après son énième altercation avec son capitaine. Elle regrettait vraiment le bon vieux temps, et son capitaine lui manquait atrocement. En chemin, elle fit un saut à la 8ème division pour réprimander Nanao. Mais n'ayant plus la force de gueuler sur qui que ce soit, elle lui dit juste de se mêler de ses propres affaires la prochaine fois, que c'était bien gentil de sa part, mais son acte avait fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Elle n'écouta pas les explications de Nanao, préférant continuer son chemin vers son ami, pour profité de ce dernier jour qu'il leur restait. Même si Gin se voulait enthousiaste pour la suite, elle savait très bien qu'en tant que lieutenant, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de le voir là-bas. C'était la règle, même si quelques uns comme Kurosaki Ichigo avait le privilège, compte tenu de sa situation d'humain, et d'adolescent, les haut gradé ne pouvait quitter le Seireitei, au risque de manquer à leur devoirs. Et Gin le savait très bien aussi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, car elle fut interloquée par le spectacle qui était sous ses yeux. Gin était entrain de sortir de sa cellule et Unohana ainsi que Toshiro se trouvaient là.

**Matsumoto:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Unohana:** Bonjour lieutenant. Le capitaine Hitsugaya a changé d'avis. Ichimaru est libre. _Matsumoto ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Gin était libre, qui plus est, grâce à son capitaine! Cela ne pouvait être vrai. C'était comme un rêve éveillé!_ Le capitaine Hitsugaya et moi-même sommes venus pour nous excuser de tout les dérangements que ces derniers jours ont pu suscités, _puis se tournant vers Gin,_ Je vous convoquerai d'ici quelques jours. Nous nous pencherons sur vos futurs fonctions. Compte tenu de votre passé, il va de soi que vous serez rétrogradé. Bien qu'un doute persiste, il n'en reste pas moins que vous avez tué de sang-froid l'ex-lieutenant Sarugaki. Mais d'ici là, je pense pouvoir trouver une solution.

Elle quitta la prison laissant Matsumoto seule avec les deux hommes de sa vie.

**Matsumoto:** Capitaine...je ne sais quoi dire.

**Hitsugaya:** Ce n'est rien, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'étais bien trop aveuglé par ma haine de moi-même. Ichimaru, bien que je ne t'apprécie pas, je sais que tu compte énormément pour Matsumoto. Et comme elle l'a dit, je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute pour la mort de Hiyori. Mais je t'aurai à l'œil dorénavant, et si tu t'avises de faire ne serais-ce qu'un seul faux pas, je ne t'épargnerai pas.

**Gin:**...Tu es bon seigneur, _dit-il simplement avec son indémodable sourire_

Matsumoto quant à elle, était folle de joie! Tout redevenait comme avant, et son capitaine était enfin de retour.

**Matsumoto:** Capitaiiiinnne! f_it-elle en sautant (de joie) sur lui._

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto! _Surenchérit-il, mais de colère._

Ce n'était pas la colère qu'il trainait depuis la mort de Hinamori, c'était celle que Matsumoto lui connaissait si bien.

**Matsumoto:** Oh désolé capitaine je vous étouffe avec mes seins! _Continua-t-elle innocemment, tandis qu'elle avait coller le visage du capitaine sur sa cage thoracique._

**Hitsugaya:** NON MAIS CA VA PAS! hurla-t-il les joues rougis.

**Gin:** Décidément ces deux là!


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde. Je mets le prochain chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, car j'en avais un peu assez du mélodrame. donc vous l'aurez compris, les prochains chaps seront un peu plus réjouissants.  
><strong>

**Kimiecricri: Arigatooo! j'éspère que tu aimeras encore plus ce nouveau chapitre.**

**miss mugiwara:**** ne t'en fais pas j'y arrive doucement, mais surement aux futurs relations. d'ailleurs, tu pourras constater une petite allusion à la fin du chap.**

**Bonne lecture à tous. Et s'il-vous-plaît, DES REVIEWS, sinon gare à vos fesses!lol!  
><strong>

**CHAP VIII: FETONS LA VICTOIRE!**

La réunion des femmes shinigamis avait commencé depuis au moins dix minutes, quand Matsumoto se décida enfin à quitter Gin. Elle déambula dans les couloirs, pour arriver toute essoufflée , ce qui étonna toutes ces dames.

**Nanao:** Et bien Matsumoto, tu es en retard!

**Matsumoto:** désolé, mais j'aidai Gin à s'installer. Comme il va vivre chez moi, je..._elle s'arrêta en voyant les autres rougir à l'annonce de leur vie commune_...eh mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez! Il va vivre chez moi un certain temps avant que le capitaine-commandant lui donne ces nouveaux quartiers! _Mais voyant que ces dames s'étaient trop vite soulagées à son goût, la féline préféra les titiller un peu,_ mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourra faire durant ce laps de temps. Un homme et une femme, seuls dans une maison...ça réveil plein de fantasme! _Elles rougirent à nouveau, ce qui la satisfit,_ hahaha! Vous devriez voir vos têtes! Hahaha!

**Yachiru:** J'ai pas compris?

**Nanao:** hum...oui, bon...avant votre arrivée, nous étions en train de chercher une idée, pour détendre l'atmosphère après tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers mois.

**Rukia:** Je pense que nous devrions faire un concours d'art, comme ce qu'on a fait à la plage sur terre. _Ces yeux brillaient de mille étoiles,_ la sculpture de Nee-sama était si magnifique...bah quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

**Isane:** Oh mais pour rien! C'est juste que...que...

**Rukia:** Que?

**Isane:** que...aidez-moi s'il vous plait! _finit-elle par dire en se tournant vers les autres._

**Unohana:** ce que veux dire Isane, c'est que vous avez tous les deux bien trop de talent, et que ce serait injuste pour les autres concurrents.

**Rukia:** Vous avez tout à fait raison, personne ne fait le poids face à nous! _Dit-elle sûre d'elle._

Isane eut un soupir de soulagement.

**Nanao:** En attendant nous n'avons toujours pas d'idée!

**Yachiru:** Moi je sais! Moi je sais! Moi je sais!

**Nanao:** C'est bien, _fit-elle épuisée par le trop plein d'énergie de la fillette,_ alors dis nous ton idée.

**Yachiru:** vous pourriez tous faire des gâteaux, et je serai la juge, comme ça je serai la seule à les manger!

Un gigantesque BAM se fit entendre dans tous le Seireitei. C'était les femmes du club qui s'étaient toutes écroulées, face au poids de l'idée saugrenue de la petite lieutenant.

**Nanao:**...Bon je pense qu'on aura tout entendu aujourd'hui, _dit-elle avec un brin de colère, tout en se relevant avec difficulté, puis rajustant ces lunettes, elle continua d'une voix bien plus sereine,_ je pense que ce qu'on pourrait faire c'est tout simpl...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son idée, Matsumoto lui avait coupé la parole.

**Matsumoto:** J'ai une superbe idée! Nous allons tous nous rassemblés autour d'une immense table, et nous boirons le saké jusqu'au petit matin! _Elle sautillait de joie, son idée était parfaite!_

**Nanao:** Et puis quoi encore! Non mais tu pense à qu...

**?:** C'est une excellente idée

Nanao était au bord de la crise de nerf. Qui lui avait encore une fois coupé la parole! Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise,voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Unohana!

**Nanao:** Capitaine-commandant!

**Unohana:** Je pense que tout le monde mérite de se laisser un peu aller après cette rude bataille. _Voyant que les autres femmes (hormis Matsumoto et Yachiru) la regardait avec de grands yeux, qui risquaient de sortir de leurs orbites d'une seconde à l'autre, elle se décida à bien clarifier les choses._ Nous pourrions améliorer l'idée de Matsumoto. Je pensais à une fête. Maintenant il faut trouver l'endroit et la date, et aussi prévoir plus « qu'une immense table ». Je vous laisse libre choix, sur ce, je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien.

**Nanao:**...mmm...bon si la capitaine-commandant est pour cette...cette idée, organisons une fête alors! _Elle se résigna et dû accepter à contre c__?__ur. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus c'était le comportement que son capitaine risquait d'avoir durant cette merveilleuse idée de Matsumoto._ Où pourrions-nous faire cela? Des idées?

**Nemu:** Dans les jardins de la famille Kuchiki.

Toutes acquiescèrent de la tête.

**Nanao:** dans les jardins des..._avait-elle commençait à écrire, mais se remémorant la suite de la phrase, elle marqua une pose_...mais vous n'êtes donc jamais fatiguées de vos bêtises. Dans les jardins des Kuchiki! Dois-je vous rappeler à toutes comment c'est terminé chacune de nos escapades dans la demeure Kuchiki? Et maintenant vous voulez y emmener tous le Seireitei?

**Kiyone:** Nanao calme-toi...

**Nanao:** Que je me calme! Depuis le début de cette réunion vous faites tout pour que JE ne me calme pas!

**Rukia:** Tu sais, je pense que Nee-sama ni verra aucun inconvénients.

C'en était trop pour elle, elle jeta l'éponge. De toute façon si quelqu'un devait se faire gueuler dessus après, ce serait Rukia.

**Nanao:**...Soit. Je pense que nous pouvons faire cela dans deux semaines, tu penses que ça pourrait jouer pour toi. _Finit-elle par dire, après s'être à nouveau calmée._

**Rukia:** Je dirai plutôt la semaine prochaine, parce que Ichigo et moi-même repartons pour Karakura dans 10 jours.

**Yachiru:** pourquoi?

**Rukia:** Parce que les cours vont recommencer.

**Yachiru:** ?

**Nanao:** Va pour la semaine prochaine. Bon la réunion est terminée, merci mesdames et à vendredi prochain.

**Matsumoto:** Et n'oubliez pas le saké, d'ailleurs je vais m'en charger!

**Nanao:** oui oui, c'est ça! au revoir! _Dit-elle tout en poussant Matsumoto hors de la salle._

**Matsumoto:** eh mais attends!

**Nanao:** Pfffffffffff! _Fit-elle en s'adossant à la porte, pour souffler un peu après cette rude bataille._

**Lisa:** Eh ben! C'est pas de tout repos tout ça!

**Nanao:** Lisa!...euh...je veux dire lieutenant Yadomaru!

**Lisa:** Ne sois pas aussi officieuse avec moi Nanao. Après tout, on est du même grade maintenant.

**Nanao:**...

**Lisa:** Ça m'as fait plaisir cette réunion. A mon époque, il n'y en avait pas encore. Mais si tu veux un conseil, décontracte toi un peu. J'aurai pensé que tu serais devenue une femme, un peu plus...un peu plus ouverte, surtout avec ton capitaine.

**Nanao:** Je ne suis pas comme ça, et je suis très heureuse comme je suis.

**Lisa:** Bien, c'est comme tu veux. Bon je dois te laisser. Mon capitaine m'attend, d'ailleurs, le tien aussi.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de ranger la salle, Nanao ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir ce que faisait son capitaine, et Lisa. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, elle baissa son reiatsu, et, à sa grande surprise, ce qu'elle vit lui pinça douloureusement le c?ur. Lisa était avec Ukitake, et, comme elle lui avait dit, Kyoraku était là aussi. Mais ce qui lui faisait mal c'était de les voir tous les deux avec une telle complicité. Comme deux amants qui c'étaient enfin retrouvés après une longue séparation. Et sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, une larme lui coulait le long de la joue. Voulant arrêter son martyre, elle partit à son bureau; ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son capitaine l'avait vu depuis le début.


	9. Chapter 9

**coucou tout le monde. Alors pour ce nouveau chap, je me suis concentrée sur un autre couple que je trouve absolument magnifique, surtout qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas beaucoup de fic à leur sujet. je ne vais pas en faire un couple tout mielleux, parce que ça ne correspondrai pas à leurs caractères respectif, mais je tiens à rendre officielle leur liaison. **

**miss mugiwara: j'ai **déjà** en effet écrit quelques chapitres, mais je suis loin d'être à la fin. Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres je vais faire en tout, mais une chose est sûre, ma fic sera longue, car j'aimerai faire une vrai fin au manga, avec une intrigue qui ne va pas tarder à arriver. mais pour l'instant je mise sur des chaps assez gai. je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitres t'es plus. je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire. Les prochains chapitres sont dans le même esprit.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**CHAP IX: UN HEUREUX EVENEMENT CHEZ LES URAHARA?**

Il faisait beau en cette fin de samedi matin du mois d'août à Karakura. Tout était paisible dans le quartier. Seul dans un petit magasin, qui passait inaperçu, pouvait-on y entendre des cris d'affolement.

**Tessai:** heinnnn? Vous êtes sûre, dame Yoruichi?

**Yoruichi:** Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas faim!

**Tessai:** Mais...mais...ce n'est pas normal!

**Yoruichi:** Bon je sens qu'tu va me coller au basque pour un long moment là! J'me tire!

**Tessai:** Mais dame Yoruichi?

Cette dernière ne l'écoutait plus, elle était de toute façon déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Tandis que Tessai restait planté devant ses plats qu'il avait spécialement préparé pour Yoruichi, Jinta entra dans la pièce. Découvrant toute cette bonne bouffe, il plana dessus, et commença à la dévorer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Tessai qui avait toujours la même position.

**Jinta:** qu'ech qui chpache Techai...mmm...mmm? _Fit-il en mangeant._

**Tessai:** c'est pas possible...!_avait-il pu dire l'air horrifié._

Puis, tandis que le carillon de la porte d'entrée cliqueta, et que le maître des lieux fit part de sa présence, Tessai courut vers lui,comme si que la colle qui l'avait scotché depuis avait disparu.

**Tessai:** Maître Urahara, maître Urahara, maître Urahara!

**Urahara:** Et bien Tessai, vous êtes bien plus posé d'habitude. Et que me vaut autant d'excitation?

**Tessai: **c'est dame Yoruichi...elle a refusé de manger.

**Urahara:** Bah tant mieux, ça nous fera de la nourriture en plus pour nous. Depuis que cette ogresse vit à la maison, nous mourrons tous de faim, et je vois que Jinta n'as pas perdu son temps.

**Tessai:** Mais vous ne comprenez pas! Ça fait trois semaine qu'elle mange qu'une ou deux assiettes par repas, autant dire plus rien!

**Urahara:** Ah mon bon Tessai! Toujours aussi attentionné! Quoi que, si tu veux mon avis cette furie ne le mérite pas.

**Tessai:** et moi qui vous croyez plus intelligent que ça.

Mais Urahara ne put répondre à la dernière phrase de Tessai. Ururu était entrée dans la maison, elle tenait dans ses mains un chat noir, qui gisait, inconscient.

**Ururu:** Elle rentrait à la maison, et à mi-chemin je l'ai vu s'effondrer au beau milieu de la cour! Est-ce que dame Yoruichi est malade?

**Urahara:** Mais non ma petite Ururu! _Dit-il tout en essayant de cacher son inquiétude_. Donne la moi, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Il monta l'escalier et déposa Yoruichi sur son lit. Deux minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Urahara:** tu peux entrer Tessai.

**Tessai:** Maître Urahara?

**Urahara:** Quelle est ta théorie en ce qui concerne le mal qui la ronge?_ N'entendant aucune réponse de son ami, il leva la tête pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait, et remarqua que Tessai rougissait_...et bien Tessai? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

**Tessai:** C'est juste que c'est assez gênant à dire..._il marqua un long temps d'arrêt, avant de poursuivre sa phrase,_ je crois que dame Yoruichi est...est enceinte.

**Urahara:** Hahahahaha! Mon vieil ami vous délirez! Elle ne peut pas être enceinte, sinon ça voudrait dire que je suis le père, et ça, hou hou! Ça serait ma fin!

**Tessai:**...

Voyant que son ami ne rigolait pas, Urahara se tourna vers Yoruichi.

**Urahara:** Mais..._il stoppa net en voyant Yoruichi qui doucement se réveillait._ Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, elle se réveille. Laisse-nous.

**Yoruichi:** qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? _Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, puis, comme si qu'elle avait reçu un électrochoc, elle brailla tout en se transformant_...Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans ta chambre Kisuke?

**Urahara:** hum hum! Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller avant. _Et tandis qu'elle s'habilla, il trouva une excuse pour ça présence dans cette chambre._ Pour ta question, c'est simple ma princesse. Tu es somnambule!

**Yoruichi:** ? si tu le dis. Mais çà répond pas à ma question!

**Urahara:** J'y viens mon ange. Durant ton sommeil, tu t'es dit que tu devais absolument te rendre dans ma chambre.

**Yoruichi:** et pourquoi? _demanda-t-elle, sentant sa colère arriver._

**Urahara:** C'est évident voyons!...C'est parce que tu ne peux pas résister au charmes d'un jeune vendeur sexy comme moi, _avait-il sorti avec un large sourire!_

**Yoruichi:** -_- ... Kisukeeeee! _Elle ne se fit pas attendre_, _elle venait de lui donner un bon croché du droit._

**Urahara:** Toujours aussi raffinée ma princesse.

**Yoruichi:** De toute façon je te crois pas! Le truc du somnambule, ça se passe le soir et non le jour, idiot!

**Urahara:** Quelle perspicacité! _Mais ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, il voulut en savoir plus sur son désintéressement de la nourriture._ Dis-moi, il est bientôt midi, et comme tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, il faudrait descendre, le repas est prêt.

**Yoruichi:** je sais, Tessai me l'as déjà dit, mais j'ai pas faim.

**Urahara:** mmmh, c'est ennuyeux! Surtout qu'il avait préparé tes plats préférés.

**Yoruichi:** La ferme Kisuke! Si tu crois que je refuse par plaisir!

**Urahara:** Ah? Et pourquoi refuse-tu de manger?

**Yoruichi:** parce que la bouffe est dégeueu maintenant. Le dit pas à Tessai, mais il a perdu la main!

**Urahara:** Ah? Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui devient difficile? Le confort du château ne te manque pas?

**Yoruichi:** Me cherche pas Kisuke! J'sui pas d'humeur! _Avait-elle répondu sèchement, alors qu'elle se retenait de vomir sur lui._

**Urahara:** Ouh la! Tessai avait raison!

Mais Yoruichi ne l'écoutait pas, d'ailleurs elle n'écoutait plus grand monde depuis un certain temps.

**Urahara:** Est-ce que je peux me permettre une constatation par rapport à toi?

**Yoruichi:** Vas-y, j'écoute! Qu'as-tu constaté sur moi!

**Urahara:** et bien c'est Tessai qui m'as mis la puce à l'oreille, et je pense qu'il n'a pas tort.

**Yoruichi:** Abrège!

**Urahara:** Selon sa théorie, longuement étudié, et très sérieuse...tu serais enceinte! Félicitation!

Elle regarda son ami pendant un long moment. Beaucoup d'idées lui traversait la tête. Elle pourrait balancé ce crétin dans le Hueco Mundo, ou prendre l'une de ses stupides potions pour le transformer en une minuscule petite souris, tandis qu'elle se transformerait en chat pour avalait sa grosse tête d'abruti de-monsieur-le-scientifique-qui-sait-tout-sur-tout. Elle pourrait aussi se servir de lui comme un balai brosse, c'est que la maison était assez négligé depuis un moment!

Oh oui des idées pour faire disparaitre cet imbécile hors de sa vue, il y en avait des centaines qui trottaient au fond d'elle, mais elle ne fit que le rembarrer.

**Yoruichi:** Dis pas des connerie Urahara.

**Urahara:** Urahara? Cette nouvelle te met de si mauvaise humeur? J'ai un test qui nous donnera la réponse en moins de deux. Et il est fiable à cent pour cent; tu peux me croire, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Pour ça, il me suffit juste d'une goutte de ton sang!

**Yoruichi:** Tu peux rêver!

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se sentit mal, elle courut aux toilette pour vomir, puis après dix bonne minutes, elle revint dans la chambre d'Urahara, le pouce tendu vers lui. On pouvait y voir un petit filet de sang. Urahara s'empressa de récolter un échantillon, en souriant. Il l'a connaissait du bout des doigts sa Yoruichi!

**Yoruichi:** J'te préviens Kisuke, pour ta survie, ça a intérêt à ne pas être ça!

Tout en ignorant les menaces de son chaton, Urahara mélangea le sang de la belle avec du liquide transparent. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le liquide changea radicalement de couleur, et deux minutes après, le liquide était devenu bleu clair. Urahara fixait le récipient, cela faisait au moins cinq minutes, puis comme si qu'on l'avait secoué pour se réveiller, il se tourna vers Yoruichi, et affublé de son plus beau sourire, il lui annonça la nouvelle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'annonce de l'heureux événement. Et Yoruichi du se faire une raison.

Mais l'on voyait bien que la nouvelle enchantait plus l'ancien capitaine, que cette dernière.

Après l'annonce de sa grossesse, Yoruichi était inapprochable durant une semaine. Mais Urahara trouva une solution à sa mauvaise humeur. Il lui avait concocté des dragées qui stoppait ses nausées. Ce qui lui avait rendu toute sa bonne humeur, d'ailleurs l'estomac des autres locataires en pâtissait.

Le Seireitei tout entier eu vent de cette grossesse. Et la rumeur ne tarda pas à arriver aux oreilles du capitaine de la 2ème division. Celle-ci, outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, fit un saut sur terre, après avoir habilement manipuler Rukia qui était en charges des invitations de la fête, afin de lui céder ceux destinés au magasin Urahara.

**Urahara:** Ah! C'est très généreux de votre part à tous de ne pas nous avoir oublié!

**Yoruichi:** Je trouve aussi! En plus de ça, c'est un capitaine qui se déplace rien que pour nous! On en a de la chance! _Dit-elle avec un sourire suspicieux._

**Soi Fong:** C'est que...c'est moi qui ai insisté pour vous les apporter, _fit-elle un peu gênée_.

**Yoruichi:** Tiens donc je ne l'aurais pas pensé! _Dit-elle ironiquement._

**Urahara:** Commence pas ma colombe. Ce que veux dire Yoruichi, c'est que nous sommes très heureux de ta visite.

**Yoruichi:** C'est pas ça du tout, ce que je...

**Urahara:** oooh mais que vois-je. Des petits gâteaux, c'est très gentille à toi Jinta d'en rapporter autant pour Yoruichi.

**Jinta:** Mais non c'est pas pour e...

**Yoruichi:** Merci, _dit-elle tout en lui arrachant le plateau des mains._

**Jinta:** Eh mais! C'est pas parce que dame Yoruichi attend un mioche, qu'elle peut tout faire, _avait-il dit en sortant de la pièce, furieux après elle._

**Urahara:** Et bien au moins tu le sais maintenant.

**Yoruichi:** Toute fachon...mmm...elle...mmm...le chavait véga...mmm...trop bon! _Elle finit son dernier morceau de gâteau,_ n'est-ce pas Soi Fong? _Demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche._

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama! _Dit-elle en insinuant qu'elle n'était pas du tout comme ce que sa maitresse avait dit, bien qu'on sentait un petit peu de honte dans sa voix._

**Yoruichi:** Faut dire que ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue maintenant! _Aussitôt dit, elle se leva et Soi Fong pu en effet constater un ventre un peu plus arrondi que la moyenne._ Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est l'autre idiot qui c'est pas contenir sa libido!

**Urahara:**^_^'

Soi Fong rougit à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Bien qu'elle en voulait à Urahara, elle était très heureuse pour SA Yoruichi-sama.

**Soi Fong:** Je pense que vous devriez retourner au palais en attendant le terme de votre grossesse. Ce n'est pas un endroit convenable, pour mettre votre enfant au monde Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** Mais c'est que je suis très bien ici! _répondit-elle en lui caressant la tête. _Et je doute que ma chère famille, soit aussi enchantée que le macaque ici-présent.

**Urahara:** Quelle délicatesse! ^_^'

**Soi Fong:** Dans ce cas, me permettez-vous de rester auprès de vous jusqu'à son arrivé?

**Urahara:** C'est une offre très alléchante que celle-la Soi Fong, mais je pense que ton devoirs de capitaine se met entre nous.

Furieuse après Urahara, d'une part parce qu'il a mis sa maîtresse dans cet état, et d'autres part parce qu'il avait raison, Soi Fong prit congé d'eux, après avoir eu la parole de celui-ci qu'il serait au petit soin pour la princesse, mais aussi qu'ils viendraient à la fête qui allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une semaine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un grand coucou à tous. Je tenais à m'excuser pour le léger retard de ce chapitre, mais aussi pour sa longueur. Il n'est pas très long, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le prochain chapitre assez vite.**

**Kimiecricri: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Tu ne tari jamais d'éloge, et je trouve ça EXTRA! J'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacances.**

**miss mugiwara:**** Je savais que le chapitre 9 allait te plaire. J'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'espère pouvoir en refaire d'autres des chapitres comme celui-là. Le couple Yoruichi/Urahara est mon préféré. Et je trouve tellement dommage qu'il n'y ai pas autant de fic sur eux. par rapport au genre de ma fic, c'est vrai que le drame c'est beau. Mais trop de drame, tue le drame n'est-ce pas? Alors mettons un peu de gaieté dans ce monde de misère!lol! Et ne t'en fais pas pour Hisagi, un gars avec autant de classe ne peut que survivre!**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et des REVIEWS Onegai shimasu.  
><strong>

**CHAP X: UNE REUNION MOUVEMENTEE!**

Les festivités s'avançaient à bon train. Si vite, qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le début de la fête.

Tetsuzaemon Iba, avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de gérer entièrement l'organisation de la fête. Mais ce fut sans succès. Il avait même ramené une partie du club des hommes shinigamis, pour faire encore plus pression, mais rien n'y fit, Nanao était vraiment farouche. Surtout que, depuis que Lisa était revenue, son capitaine était encore plus absent qu'avant. Ce qui la mettait de très mauvaise humeur.

Et Iba n'avait pas choisi, encore une fois, et malheureusement pour lui et sa bande, le bon moment pour se plaindre de la prolifération du pouvoir des femmes dans le Seireitei.

C'est donc, le c?ur emplit de colère et de frustration que ces messieurs se dirigeaient vers leur réunion, après que Nanao les ai « cordialement » envoyé promener.

**Renji:** Non mais j'y crois pas! Elle nous a encore fichu dehors! Mais pour qui elle se prend!

**Hisagi:** C'est vrai ça! Après tout, C'est NOUS les hommes ici, et ça coule de source que nous sommes la tête pensante de la soul society, et donc en tant que femmes elles nous doivent l'obéissance absolue! Alors pourquoi ces folles-dingues nous suivent pas en silence!

**Kira:** Moi je les comprends. _Dit-il lassé,_ elles n'ont pas besoins de bons à rien, tels que nous. Nous sommes justes des boulets, bon à...pffff... je sais même pas bon à quoi? On est juste des... _Il du s'arrêter de parler, parce que Iba l'avait brusquement tirés par le col, et était maintenant entrain de le secouer dans tous les sens, en lui hurlant dessus._

**Iba:** T'as pas bientôt fini, Oui! espèce de broyeur d'idées noires ambulant!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Iemura:** Vous êtes très en retards! Dit-il dédaigneusement, en voyant les quatre zigotos entrer, Nous avons attendus, et je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse attendre!...Mais... président qu'est que vous faites? Mais lâchez-moi! Je suis vice-pré...

Il ne put s'étendre plus longuement, Tetsuzaemon venait de lui claquer la porte au nez.

**Ogidou:** Eh bien! Monsieur le président est en forme aujourd'hui! _Affirma-t-il l'air enjoué._

**Ukitake:** Iba-san! Tes visites chez les femmes, ne te mettent vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Si tu veux j'ai des bonbons avec moi. Je les avais spécialement fait pour Toshiro-san, mais il me les a rendus. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi? Prend une sucette, c'est très réconfortant. _Proposa-t-il candidement. Ce qui attira l'attention de __Marechio __._

**Omaeda:** C'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air bonne ces sucreries! En plus ça va faire un bon moment déjà que je n'ai rien mangé!

**Iemura:** Te fous pas d'notre gueule...Omaeda! Rétorqua-il en rentrant tout essoufflé par la fenêtre, T'es arrivé avec de la bouffe y a pas dix minutes de ça!

**Omaeda:** De quoi j'me mêle microbe! C'est pas parce que tu es moche, qu'il faut chercher la petite bête aux beaux! _Et à part Iemura et Iba, ils se mirent tous à pouffer de rire, quant à Omaeda, il n'avait décidément rien compris. _Quoi?

**Iba:** Vous avez fini de rire bêtement comme ça! T_ous se turent, étonnés par la réaction de Tetsuzaemon._ Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais notre club est la risée de tout le Seireitei! Et tous ça à cause de ces..ces..ces castratrices! Me regarde pas comme ça, tu m'as parfaitement compris Renji. _Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et reprit de plus belle._ C'est surtout leurs vice-présidente, le Menos dans l'histoire! A chaque fois qu'elle impose son « veto » sur notre sort à nous tous, on se ramollit comme des lavettes! Je vous le dis, ELLE NOUS EMASCULE!

Après sa longue tirade passionnée, les membres du club, furent tous, sans exception, ébranlés par son analyse plus que réaliste de ce que leur faisait subir la lieutenant de la 8ème division.

**Omaeda:** C'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu compte lui faire quoi à la Ise? Rien qu'elle, elle est terrifiante., en plus tu as vu qui est son capitaine! M'en parle même pas! Il en est dingue de sa « Nanao-chan », _dit-il en imitant le capitaine Kyoraku,_ et je veux surtout pas à avoir à faire à lui! Oooh non! Ma capitaine me suffit amplement!

Mais ça phrase eut l'effet contraire de ce qu'il souhaitait, et, comme si une idée grandiose avait germé de la tête de Tetsuzaemon, ce dernier ce leva subitement.

**Iba:** Je sais ce que nous allons faire! Nous tenons son point faible!

**Ukitake:** A qui? À Shunsui?

**Iba:** Mais nooon! À la castratrice!

**Renji:** Parce qu'elle à un point faible? _Dit-il sceptique._

**Iba:** Mais bien sur que oui! Omaeda n'a pas arrêter de nous le dire, n'est-ce pas Omaeda? _Dit-il tout excité, en consultant celui-ci du regard._

Mais Marechio ne savait pas du tout à quoi son taré de président faisait référence. Mais ne voulant pas se voiler la face en publique, il feint connaitre la réponse.

**Omaeda:** C'est évident...tout le temps que je l'ai dit! Vous êtes vraiment trop nul les gars! _Renji et Iemura étaient à deux doigts de le trucider, quand Tetsuzaemon lui demanda ce qu'il redoutait le plus._

**Iba:** Vas-y raconte leur tout!dit-il, _sans se rendre compte de l'embarras dans lequel il venait de mettre son collègue._

**Omaeda:** Et bien...mmm...et bien c'est simple! _Des perles de sueurs froides lui coulait tout le long du visage, tandis que le visage de ses deux assaillants s'illuminait de mille feux. Puis reprenant son calme, il lança d'un air hautain,_ Vas-y plutôt toi. Si je le leur explique, ils ne vont rien comprendre. C'est dû à la supériorité de mon intelligence!

Là c'en était plus qu'assez pour Abarai. Il lui lança un coup de coude qui lui fit saigner du nez.

**Omaeda:** CA VA PAS NON! T'AS BOUSILLE MON MAJESTUEUX NEZ!

**Tous:** LA FERME!

**Ukitake:** Alors Iba-san? Quel est la faiblesse de Nanao-san?

**Iba:** Je vais tout vous dire, et surtout vous expliqué notre plan en détail, mais d'abord, vous devrez tous promettre de ne rien laisser échapper d'ici, surtout vous capitaine! _Lui dit-il en le regardant durement, il ne plaisantait pas!_

Une fois que chacun des membres du club promirent solennellement de ne rien ébruiter, Iba-san reprit la parole, tandis qu'un plan machiavélique se tramait dans l'ombre.


	11. Chapter 11

**coucou tout le monde! Gomeeeen nasaiiiiii! Je vous avais promis de mettre un chapitre à l'avance, mais j'étais tellement débordée ces deux dernières semaines. Enfin je l'ai mis ce chap! Mais quel est donc ce complot tant attendu!**

**miss mugiwara: coucou la miss! tes coms me font toujours autant plaisir! et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour les compliments. J'avoue Hisagi est trop top! Et j'espère que j'arriverai à faire de grandes choses avec lui(vu que je connais pas encore la fin de ma fic!hum!).**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et pleassssssse des reviews ("commentaires" pour les francophones allérgique à l'anglais!lol!)  
><strong>

** CHAP XI: AH! MA NANAO-CHAN! PART I**

Iba-san venait de finir d'expliquer son plan, et les autres ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de sa brillante idée! Ukitake fit rompre le silence.

**Ukitake:** Ton idée est ridicule! Nanao amoureuse de Kyoraku, c'est insensé! _lâcha-il plus qu'incrédule!_

**Hisagi:** Ukitake n'a pas tort! Elle passe son temps à le sermonner! Je jurerai même qu'elle a fini par le détester à la longue.

**Kira:** je suis d'accord avec toi Hisagi.

**Renji:** ha ha ha! En voilà une bonne Iba-san!

Ils suivirent tous l'exemple de Renji, et se mirent à rire, ce qui énerva encore plus Tetsuzaemon, qui était déjà bien assez en colère face aux réactions stupide de ses camarades.

**Iba:** Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle est folle de lui! Et c'est le seul moyen de la déstabiliser pour une fois! Vous n'avez pas remarquer qu'elle était encore plus sensible quand Kyoraku passe avec Yadomaru! Apparemment, non! Vous êtes vraiment tous aveuglés par votre esprit simpliste!

**Omaeda:** euh...moi aussi je l'avais vu, _dit-il, ne voulant pas se faire passer pour un simplet aussi._

**Iba:** Merci Omaeda!

**Iemura:** lèche-cul va!

**Iba:** De toute façon, si l'on se tient à mon plan, vous le verrez de vous-même ce soir, et ça nous fera un petit moment de pur délire!

Les autres n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de consentir.

**Ukitake:** Est-ce que tu pourrais ré expliquer ton plan s'il te plait!

**Iba:** C'est simple, l'un de nous, je dirai Abarai, ira voir Nanao pour lui demander en toute innocence, d'écrire une déclaration d'amour sur un papier, et on laissera ce papier à la portée de Kyoraku, un peu avant le début de la fête!

**Renji:** Eh mais pourquoi moi!

**Hisagi:** C'est parce qu'elle arrive encore à te saquer toi!

**Renji:** Eh! Je vous signale que tout à l'heure elle m'a remballé aussi bien qu'elle l'a fait avec vous.

**Iba:** Je suis le président donc je décide!

Renji dû se résigner à contre c?ur. Il alla donc voir Nanao, et lui demanda la chose. Celle-ci s'empressa de l'envoyer au diable en moins de deux. Mais il insista, prétextant un gage qu'il devait accomplir, et que son honneur de guerrier en pâtirait si elle refusait! Mais ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il se souvint alors d'une idée que lui avez suggéré Iba en sortant de la réunion.

**Renji:** Bah c'est pas grave, de toute façon je demanderai au lieutenant Yadomaru de le faire. D'après ton capitaine, elle serai super cool!

**Nanao:** Attends!

Elle griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de papier, et le lui tendit. Il lut le mot, et s'en alla, le regard victorieux. Il avait touché un point sensible, et il se dit que Iba-san n'avait peut-être pas si tort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fête avait commencé depuis un petit moment, et après le discours du capitaine-commandant, les gens se lâchèrent peu à peu. De loin on pouvait entendre Matsumoto, Hisagi et Kira chantonner à tue-tête, tandis que le saké avait commencer à faire son effet. Gin se distrayait à regarder avec amusement Matsumoto et ses deux acolytes massacrer une chanson ancestrale. Ils furent perturbé par l'arrivée de Tetsuzaemon qui embarqua avec lui Kira et Hisagi, au grand étonnement de Matsumoto, mais cette dernière alla vite se consolait auprès de Gin qui s'amusait de plus en plus d'elle.

Tetsuzaemon trainait Hisagi et Kira (qui était à moité dans les vapes) vers une table où les membres du club des hommes shinigami, s'étaient tous regroupés.

**Hisagi:** Ehhhh! Qu'est ce que tu fiche Tetsuzaemon! T'as pas vu qu'on était très occupé! _Lui dit-il complètement ivre._

**Iba:** La ferme l'ivrogne et regarde un peu,_gueula-t-il en s'asseyant après avoir reposer ces deux lourds colis._ Çà va commencer!

Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur ce qui était sur le point de se passer un peu plus loin et légèrement à l'écart des autres.

**Nanao:** Vous m'avez appeler capitaine?

**Kyoraku:** Oui. Et bien c'est à propos de ta magnifique lettre my lovely Na-na-o-chaaaaan! _Avait-il dit en plongeant vers elle, comme si qu'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière pour réduire ses ardeurs de grand assoiffé d'amour (hum! Hum!)._

Mais il déchanta sur le champ après que sa lieutenant lui donna un coup de poing en pleine figure.

**Nanao:** Non mais je rêve! _Ajouta-t-elle nerveusement, puis se remémorant la phrase de son excité de capitaine, elle eut un doute qui l'affola intérieurement._ De quelle lettre parlez-vous? _Fit-elle le plus calmement possible._

**Kyoraku:** Bah c'est pas vraiment une lettre. Disons que j'ai un peu embellit tout ça, _mais voyant que sa lieutenant allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre, il abrégea,_ c'est plus un mot.

Nanao s'irrita en entendant la révélation de Kyoraku.

**Nanao:** Et...est-ce que je peux...le voir...ce mot.

Il le lui tendit. Et alors qu'elle lisait la phrase « Je vous aime », et qu'elle constatait avec consternation que le mot était celui qu'elle avait gribouiller plus tôt, Kyoraku se pencha au dessus d'elle.

**Kyoraku:** Et est-ce que c'est vrai? _Lui avait-il susurré avec une voix pleine de sensualité._

**Nanao:** Capitaine...je...je...vous...mais...mais n...je...

Mais Nanao n'arrivait plus à dire une seule phrase cohérente, ce qui amusa son capitaine.

Il n'était pas le seul à rire de la confusion de Nanao. Un peu plus loin le club des hommes shinigami se tordait dans tout les sens, en voyant la lieutenant rougir et se déstabiliser aussi facilement.

Elle ne tarda pas à les remarquer, ce qui la fit revenir à son état normal.

**Nanao:** Ce mot ne vous était pas destiné. _Dit-elle aussi sèchement que brièvement._

**Kyoraku:** Oh ma Nanao-chan! Snif! Briser mon petit c?ur meurtri aussi sèchement! Bah tant pis...snif! J'irai me consoler ailleurs, cruelle Nanao-chan! _Avait-il répondu d'un air stupidement pathétique_...Oh eh! Lisa-chan! reprit_-il le plus normalement possible en apercevant Yadomaru._

La bande à Tetsuzaemon était encore entrain de s'esclaffer, quand Kira qui fut un peu tiré de sa somnolence remarqua que Nanao s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

**Kira:** Au cas où ça vous intéresse, elle se dirige par ici! _Ils stoppèrent net de rire et regardaient avec effroi la lieutenant qui, en effet, s'avançait redoutablement vers eux._

**Nanao:** Renjiii!

**Omaeda:** Bon bah les gars je vais vous laisser, Ce fut un plaisir!

Ils ne tardèrent pas à suivre l'exemple d'Omaeda. Seul Renji était resté planté là sans savoir comment réagir.

**Renji:** Tiens Nanao! Ça va pas?

**Nanao:** C'est quoi cette histoire Abarai?

**Renji:** euh...

**Nanao:** Tu compte aller où là! Tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout raconter!

**Renji:** Et bien...hem hem...c'est très simple...euh..._il fit soudainement soulager en apercevant Ichigo qui venait de passer à côté d'eux,_ Ah tiens! Ichigo! Hem hem...désolé, je dois te laisser.

Et sans rendre ses comptes, il partit, en laissant Nanao en plant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo s'était assis au pied d'un arbre, quand une tape amicale, le réveilla de sa torpeur.

**Renji:** Et bien alors? Tu dors Kurosaki!

**Ichigo:** Me cherche pas Renji, j'suis pas trop dedans là, _lui avait-il répondu d'un ton, décidément agacé._

**Renji:** Bah Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Admettant que son ami n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il réitéra sa question, en lui montrant cette fois-ci, qu'il pouvait se confier à lui sans craindre quoi que ce soit, vu qu'il était bien trop bête pour retenir ce qu'il lui raconterai. C'était sans compter sur ce que Ichigo s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Il en eu le visage déformé par la stupeur.

**Ichigo:** Orihime m'a avoué ses sentiments..._puis levant sa tête vers son ami, il dit d'une voix inaudible._ Elle est amoureuse de moi!


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis vraiiiiment désolé pour cette super longue attente, mais je suis tellement débordée par les cours en ce moment, que j'ai beaucoup de peine à trouver un petit moment pour moi. Je me suis donnée un peu de temps pour moi aujourd'hui, alors j'en profite pour vous mettre ce chap. Malheureusement, il fa**udra** être patient pour les prochains chaps. Je pense qu'en janvier ça ira ****mieux.**** Donc ne vous en faîtes pas, l'histoire continue, et je la finirai. Promis!**

**Idiote:**** Je te remercie pour les critiques. C'est vrai que le style théâtrale on aime ou on aime pas. maintenant, moi je suis une grande fan de ce type d'écriture, mais j'essayerai de me modérer. Je pense qu'Ichigo n'est pas trop dans le trip "amour & co", mais ma fic sera longue, et bien des personnages vont murir, et j'espère que le rouquin en fera parti. Pour l'instant je me concentre surtout sur l'énigme que vous pourrais bientôt lire, même si je parle de quelques couples (Urahara/ Yoruichi, Kyoraku/Nanao). En tout cas, merci de lire ma fic, et j'espère qu'elle t'intéressera toujours autant.**

** miss mugiwara:**** coucou toi. désolé pour ce looooonnng retard! mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis trop débordée, et j'en ai ras le bol! Merci pour ton message. Tes comments sont toujours un délice pour moi, et ça me motive encore plus pour finir l'histoire. Je vais sans doute te décevoir dans ce chap, mais ne t'en fais pas, pour l'instant, tes couples fétiches ne sont pas en danger, parceque...tu le verras à la fin du !**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous****  
><strong>

**CHAP XII: AH! MA NANAO-CHAN! PART II**

Alors que la fête battait à son plein, Matsumoto et ses deux frères de bouteille, était parvenu au comble du ridicule. En effet, la scène qui se dressait aux yeux des shinigamis faisait rougir de honte le capitaine de cette dernière.

Tandis que Toshiro s'efforçait de la sermonner, Matsumoto et Hisagi tenaient un dialogue très shakespearien:

boire ou ne pas boire la dernière bouteille qui se tenait devant eux en traître, voilà la question fondamental que se posait les deux hurluberlus.

Et pour rajouter au ridicule de la situation ils questionnaient Kira, qui avait un peu du mal à répondre, vu qu'il s'était élancé dans les bras de Morphée depuis près de trente minutes. C'est donc dans cette perspective complètement grotesque, qu'arrivèrent le clan Urahara.

**Urahara:** Et bien, on s'amuse ici. Désolé pour le retard, mais nous avons été retardés par cette délicieuse demoiselle qui avait envie de...

Mais Yoruichi l'avait stoppé net, avec un charmant coup dans son pieds. Ce qui fit regretter Urahara d'avoir essayer de raconter aux autres, que ce qui les avaient mis en retard, c'était un caprice complètement loufoque de la part de la belle féline.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un passage pour aller au Seireitei, Yoruichi voulut absolument apprendre à conduire ce que les humains appellent communément une automobile.

Encore si ça avait été un samedi après-midi, ça aurait passé; Urahara se serait débrouillé de lui trouver non seulement une voiture, mais aussi un moniteur, vu que personne au magasin ne savait conduire. Mais il n'était ni question d'un samedi, ni question d'un après-midi! On était un dimanche à huit heures du soir! Et allez trouver tout ça à cette heure-la! Mais la princesse n'en démordait pas, et après des heures de recherches infructueuses, Urahara, finit par trouver un moniteur un peu pompette dans un bar qui s'était fait volontaire, pour cette incroyable mission.

Mais c'était sans compter la mauvaise foi de Yoruichi, car, quand on lui emmena ce qu'elle avait expéditivement demandé, elle bouda son butin.

**Urahara:** Ahlala! Je pense que je parle trop au gout des autres. Alors Hitsugaya, je vois que tu t'amuse toujours autant avec ta lieutenant?

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto, ça suffit maintenant, _fit-il sans porter la moindre attention à ce que Urahara venait tout juste de lui dire. _

Mais au dam de Toshiro, sa lieutenant ne voulait rien entendre, et préférait largement sa discutions avec Hisagi, d'ailleurs elle venait de prendre une décision primordial à ses yeux.

**Matsumoto:** Hisagi, Je sais ce qu'on va faire, On va boire cette maudite bouteille, et après on ira en prendre d'autres dans ma réserve. _Shuhei s'empressa d'acquiescer, pressé de boire son quinzième verres de saké._

**Hitsugaya:** Mais tu me prend pour un demeuré Matsumoto! Ta réserve je l'ai jeté il y a pas plus tard que cet après-midi! et j'avais espérer que cela pourrait enfin te calmer!

**Matsumoto:** Oh capitaine! _avait-elle dit rouge de colère_! C'est pas très gentil ça.

Et soudain, une grimace qui inquiéta le capitaine de la 10ème division, s'afficha sur le visage de Matsumoto. Elle avait un sourire de triomphe.

**Matsumoto:** De toute façon, je savais que vous alliez réagir comme ça, vous êtes si prévisible capitaine! C'est pour ça que...tan dam! J'ai gardé ces bouteilles là cachés dans vos appartements!

Hitsugaya la fixa d'un air dépité, sa lieutenant était bien le vice personnifié!

**Hitsugaya:**...je vois que non! _Murmura-t-il de désespoir._

**Hisagi:** Hourra pour Matsumoto!

**Matsumoto:** Allez Kanpai, _fit-elle après avoir rempli les verres._

**Hisagi:** Kanpai!

**Matsumoto:** hi hi hi! Allez encore une fois! Kanpai!

**Hisagi:** Kanpfrrrhahahahaha! Eh! Kira! Kanpai! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout s'lui-la! Pfff! Eh Matsumoto ! Je sais pas pour toi mais j'crois bien qu'il dort!

**Matsumoto:** meuh noooon! Kira! Kira!Kira!

**Kira:** hein?Kan...Kan...p...! _avait-il pu dire, avant de s'affalait par terre._

**Matsumoto+Hisagi:** Bwahahahahahahaha!

**Les autres:** **-_-'**

**Matsumoto:** Ehhhh Urahara! Yoruichi! Vous êtes là depuis quand? Tenez...un verre...ET KANPAI!

Deux autres bon vivants avaient répondu au Kanpai plus que bruyant de Matsumoto. Il s'agissait d'Hisagi ainsi que de Kyoraku, qui était d'ailleurs attablé à l'autre bout du jardin, et que donc on ne sait par quel miracle il avait entendu le cri de ralliement de sa « sœur ».

**Yoruichi:** T'as pas vu que j'étais enceinte! _Répondit-elle énervée._

**Matsumoto:** Eh mais c'est vrai que t'es toute grosse maintenant!

**Yoruichi:** è_é

**Matsumoto:** Tiens pour toi Urahara!

Urahara tendit sa main pour prendre le verre que lui offrait si aimablement Matsumoto, mais remarquant le nuage gris rempli d'éclair qui planait au dessus de la tête de sa princesse, il se ravisa. Mais un peu tard aux yeux de Yoruichi.

**Yoruichi:** NON MAIS TU CROIS QUOI LA! J'AI TOUT VU! ET PENDANT QUE J'ME TAPE TON GOSSE, TOI TU TE LA COULE DOUCE!

**Urahara:** Mais bien sure que non ma colombe, tu vois bien que j'allais refusé.

**Yoruichi:** C'est ça oui...ET TA MAIN J'L'AI PAS VU PEUT-ÊTRE?

Voyant que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle, elle s'efforça de se calmer. Mais ses cris avaient alerté Soi Fong qui s'empressa de la rejoindre.

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama? Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous ne devriez pas vous emporter pour si peu, et surtout pas à cause...à cause de lui, _dit-elle en regardant Urahara avec plein de mépris._

Gin qui était un peu dans l'ombre, alors que sa table était le centre de la pitrerie et de la sottise, assistait amusé, à la scène, avec son impérissable sourire malicieux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A l'écart de tout ce raffut, Renji contemplai Ichigo, en le questionnant du regard.

**Ichigo:** Ben quoi? pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

**Renji:** J'essaye de voir sur ta tronche si il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle ou non? Et t'as pas l'air emballé!

**Ichigo:**...C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas.

**Renji:** Tu t'fous d'moi là! Ça ce voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle en pinçait méchamment pour toi!

**Ichigo:**...

Voyant que son ami ne continuait pas dans son explication Renji l'invita à poursuivre.

**Renji:**...Alors?...Çà c'est passé comment?

**Ichigo:**...Mal!

_FLASH BACK_

Ichigo avait demandé trois jours de permission pour aller voir sa famille, et on était à la fin de matinée du dernier jour de sa permission. Il avait rendez-vous avec quelques uns de ses camarades de classe, pour un pique-nique. Bien que tout ce passait le plus normalement du monde pour un dimanche midi, Ichigo remarqua qu'Orihime le dévisageait encore plus que d'habitude, mais il mit ça sur le compte de son long coma, et émotive comme elle est, elle devait encore remercier le ciel qu'il soit encore là.

Dans un sens il n'avait pas tort; mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que ce nouveau regard qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Inoue c'était tout simplement de la détermination. En effet, comment Ichigo pouvait-il savoir que pendant que Rukia le narguer pour une énième fois, Mahana Natsui avait glisser à l'oreille d'Orihime, qu'Ichigo devait avoir le béguin pour elle, malgré le fait que Rukia en était amoureuse. Orihime avait réagi au quart de tour, devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate pouvait l'être. Bien que Mahana émit un doute en supposant que ça pouvait tout aussi bien être une simple affection de camaraderie, Orihime était déterminer à connaitre les sentiments d'Ichigo à son égard, et peu importe si elle devait en souffrir plus tard. Le fait de ne rien savoir, mais aussi de cacher tous ces sentiments envers lui, lui faisait encore plus mal. Elle devait savoir, et lui aussi.

L'après-midi passa aussi vite qu'un éclaire, et las d'esquiver les incessantes poussées d'adrénaline de Keigo, qui se relevait par on ne sait quel miracle, des coups d'Ichigo, celui-ci prit congé de ses amis et rentra chez lui, suivi par Rukia.

Il fit nuit peu de temps après. Ichigo se prélassait tant bien que mal sur son lit, épuisé de s'être égosiller pour que Rukia se décide enfin à sortir de la salle de bain qu'elle avait accaparer depuis plus d'une heure. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Yuzu, il l'a rembarra gentiment.

**Ichigo:** Yuzu c'est pas la peine de m'appeler pour le repas. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais invité à une fête ce soir, et que je mangerai là-bas.

**?:** euh...ce n'est pas Yuzu-chan, Kurosaki-kun..._dit timidement une voix, après avoir ouvert la porte._

**Ichigo:** Inoue? _dit-il surpris en se retournant._

**Orihime:** Je...Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça à l'improviste...

**Ichigo:** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Inoue...Mais, il y a un problème?

**Orihime:** Non...il n'y a aucun problème. Je...Je devais te parler de quelque chose.

**Ichigo:** Ah? Et de quoi il s'agit?

**Orihime:**...

**Ichigo:**...?

Voyant que son amie se recroquevillait sur elle-même, et que ses joues rougissaient beaucoup, Ichigo commença à craindre le pire.

**Ichigo:** Inoue? Tu es sure que ça va?

**Orihime:** Ou...oui Kurosaki-kun. Voilà...je...je...je voudrais connaître tes sentiments envers Rukia..._Elle essaya de se faire aussi petite que possible, mais rien n'y fait, Ichigo la voyait toujours._

**Ichigo:** Euh...ce que je ressens pour cette peau de vache? De la haine pourquoi? _Répondit-il en repensant à la scène de la salle de bain._

**Orihime:** Kurosaki-kun! Je suis sérieuse!

Ichigo était surpris, il n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi intransigeante. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

**Ichigo:**...Je suppose que je l'aime beaucoup, pourquoi?

**Orihime:** Quand...quand tu dis l'aimer beaucoup...c'est...c'est beaucoup comment? _Demanda-t-elle tout en dissimulant le plus possible son désarroi face à la réponse d'Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** Et bien je dirai, comme j'aime Karin et Yuzu.

Cette réponse soulagea Orihime, qui commença à reprendre de l'assurance. Quant à Ichigo, il ne voyait pas du tout où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. Voyant qu'il devenait nerveux, Orihime prit son courage à deux mains.

**Orihime:** Je...je...je suis amoureuse de toi, Kurosaki-kun!

Un long silence plein de gène fit place à la déclaration d'Orihime, celle-ci était rouge de honte, et sa bouche était soudainement devenue pâteuse. Elle avait très soif, ou alors c'était ce malaise qui c'était installer dans la chambre qui la mettait dans cet état.

Ichigo, quant à lui, il se répétait sans cesse dans la tête ce que venait de lui avouer sa camarade de classe. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai. Et lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait aussi? Évidemment qu'il l'aimait, mais n'était-ce pas plutôt elle qu'il voyait comme une sœur? Trop de choses s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il comprenait maintenant le sens de la question « Rukia ». Et bizarrement le fait de penser à Rukia lui ouvrit les yeux.

Mais il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour briser le cœur de son amie. Car c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lui, qui l'avait si souvent sauver au péril de sa vie, il allait lui faire du mal comme tous ses ennemis lui en avait fait, et il sentit son cœur se resserrer de plus en plus, tandis qu'il avait du mal à déglutir. Lui aussi avait très soif.

**Ichigo:** ...Je suis désolé Inoue, mais je t'aime autant que je peux aimer mes sœurs. _Avait-il lançait, comme si qu'il avait délibérer et voter la mise à mort de son amie._

Mais la réaction d'Orihime le surpris encore une fois. Elle pencha le haut de son corps vers le bas, et commença à se confondre en excuses.

**Orihime:** Je...pardon Kurosaki-kun! Où avais-je la tête! _Elle se releva et se mit à rire._ Hahaha! Tu sais je rigolai. C'est vrai! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, Kurosaki-kun! Je pense que le soleil de cet après-midi m'a un peu trop taper sur la tête..._Puis comme si qu'elle avait expiré son dernier souffle de vie, elle s'arrêta net._

Le silence reprit à nouveau le dessus. On entendit des bruits de pas monter les escaliers, puis s'arrêter devant la porte d'Ichigo, une petite voix lui dit que le dîner était près. Ichigo répondit d'un oui furtif, tandis que Yuzu redescendait les escaliers. Tout à coup, Ichigo vit devant lui ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Des larmes coulait le long des joues d'Orihime. On pouvait voir sur son visage, qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour les retenir. Mais sa douleur était bien plus forte qu'elle.

**Orihime:** S'il-te-plaît, oubli tout ce que je viens de te dire Kurosaki-kun. Et, je t'en supplie, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vais bien. Je suis heureuse par ce que tu m'aime autant que tu aime tes sœurs! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux que ça!

**Ichigo:** Inoue...

**Orihime:** S'il-te-plaît! Je...j'ai à nouveau un frère...et je te remercie de tout mon cœur de m'offrir un tel cadeau. _Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit_...Je m'en veux parce que je suis jalouse de Rukia, _dit elle en lui tournant le dos, puis se retournant une dernière fois vers lui, elle continua_...Mais elle a tellement de chance..._dit-elle avant de partir, un sourire triste au lèvre._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**Renji:**En effet, ça devait pas être marrant..._dit-il embarrassé. _Mais attend?C'est quoi cette histoire avec Rukia! Me dis pas que vous deux?

**Ichigo:**Dis pas des conneries Abarai! Tu me prends pour qui!

**Renji:**Ouai! J'me disais aussi!_ Dit-il avec un soupir de soulagement intérieur._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, les jardins des Kuchiki s'étaient transformés en dépotoir, ce qui mit Byakuya dans une colère noire. Mais, comme il avait accepter que la fête se passe chez lui, et que de ce fait, il avait donner sa parole, il se retint d'exploser et prit la sage décision de quitter les lieux, pour se rendre dans ses appartements.

C'est en voyant son homologue quitter la fête, que Kyoraku remarqua l'absence de Nanao Ise. Il se demandait alors où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être, elle qui ne partait jamais sans en tenir informé son capitaine. C'est donc le cœur remplit de gaieté, dû au saké, qu'il se dirigea vers les quartiers de sa division, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il trouva sa lieutenant dans son bureau. Elle était si obnubilé par son travail, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarquer.

**Kyoraku:** Eh bien! Eh bien! Ma Nanao-chan! C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui! C'est pas bien de rester toute seule comme ça dans son coin.

**Nanao:** Capitaine! je...je ne vous avais pas vu. _Dit-elle surprise par sa présence._ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

**Kyoraku:** Ahh! C'est à toi qu'on devrait poser cette question, lovely Nanao-chan!

**Nanao:** Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de m'affubler de surnom aussi stupide. Et si je suis là, c'est tout simplement parce que vous avez prit beaucoup de retard dans vos papiers, et je n'ai pas envie de gérer autant à la fois, demain matin, ou plutôt aujourd'hui, vu l'heure!

**Kyoraku:** Non, non, non, non, non! Ce n'est pas une excuse ça Nanao-chan!

**Nanao:** Et pourquoi ça?

**Kyoraku:** Et bien, parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours fais de tes journées, et tu arrive très bien à gérer tout ça sans problème!

**Nanao:** Justement! peut-être que je ne gère pas aussi bien que vous le dîtes! C'est vrai ça! Pendant que je me tue à la tâche, mon capitaine s'amuse tranquillement avec la lieutenant de la 13ème division.

Elle stoppa net de parler, après avoir pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle espérait du plus profond de son âme, que son idiot de capitaine, était bien trop ivre pour avoir prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais c'était mal connaitre le capitaine Shunsui, et elle savait pertinemment, qu'il avait tout entendu, et d'ailleurs elle allait en avoir la preuve.

**Kyoraku:** Ma Nanao-chan serait-elle jalouse! _demanda-il l'air enjoué._

Il s'attendait à recevoir un joli coup d'éventail sur la tête comme elle le faisait si souvent, et il se prépara à recevoir l'engin. Mais à sa grande surprise elle restait assise sur sa chaise, froissant nerveusement son kimono. Il changea d'air, et la contempla le visage bienveillant.

**Nanao:** Je suis désolé, capitaine...je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Depuis quelques temps je réagis d'une façon étrange. Mes émotions prennent le dessus et à cause de ça je manque à tous mes devoirs!

Il s'approcha d'elle. Toutes insouciances avait disparu de son visage.

**Kyoraku:** Ma Nanao-chan serait-elle jalouse? _Demanda-t-il encore une fois, mais Nanao remarqua tout de suite que le ton de sa voix était à présent sûre et posée._

**Nanao:**...je suppose que je dois l'être. _Répondit-elle d'un air triste, la tête penchée vers le bas._

Alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, elle sentit la présence de son capitaine. Elle redressa la tête, et pu constater que Kyoraku était en face d'elle. Seuls quelques millimètres les séparaient. Elle rougit de gène et détourna son regard. Mais c'était sans compter son capitaine. Il prit le menton de sa lieutenant puis le tira délicatement face à lui.

**Kyoraku:** Je n'aime pas voire ce si beau visage, défiguré par la tristesse. _Dit-il doucereusement._

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Nanao brisa toutes les barrières qu'elle avait construite autour d'elle. Et une, puis deux larmes perlèrent ses joues toujours aussi rosit.

**Nanao:** Je m'excuse de tous ces désagréments, capitaine. Je ne vous suis pas digne. Et vous la connaissez depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Alors...alors je comprend que vous soyez aussi attachés l'un à l'autre. Mais...c'est plus fort que moi...ça me fait trop mal!

Kyoraku n'attendit pas une minute, et comme pour la protéger de tous les malheurs, il l'enlaça tout contre lui, ce qui ne calma pas Nanao, au contraire. Elle était partagé entre le réconfort et la gène qu'occasionnai cette situation avec son capitaine. Bien que son cerveau bouillonnait, elle ne se détacha pas pour autant de lui.

**Kyoraku:** Lisa-chan m'es très cher. _Il poursuivit son discours, bien qu'il sentit Nanao se desserrer un peu plus_...Mais bien des années ont passés, _il se mit à la hauteur de son visage_... et tu as pris bien plus de place que quiconque n'en a pris dans mon cœur.

Nanao ne savait comment réagir. Ils venaient de s'avouer mutuellement l'amour qu'il portait l'un à l'autre, mais cela paraissait si irréel. Elle avait cessé de pleurer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant, c'était de se blottir encore plus contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça, comme figé par le temps.

**Kyoraku:** Ah! ma Nanao-chan!


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je saaaaiiiiis! ça fait un longtemps que j'ai plus posté. Gommmeeee!**

**J'ai vraiment du mal à suivre la cadence entre mes cours, le boulot, et ma p'tite puce. Mais comme je l'ai toujours dit, je finirai cette fic. **

**Et comme je ne veux pas d'une histoire bâclée, je me permet de prendre plus de temps pour lui donner une fin et surtout une trame logique et intéressante.**

**Je sais pas trop si il y a encore des gens qui suivent ma fic, en tout cas je vous remercie et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**miss mugiwara:**** coucou toi, merci pour ton com, toujours aussi fidèle, ça fait plaisir. j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Je me suis un peu éloignée des couples(mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est que pour un petit moment), car il faut bien que je lance une p'tite intrigue, histoire d'implanter un peu de suspens dans l'histoire.**

**CHAP XIII: UNE FILLETTE PEU ORDINAIRE!**

Le lendemain de fête ne fut pas très glorieux pour la famille Kuchiki. Et l'imposante demeure n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais c'était sans compter l'esprit vif du maître des lieux, car, à peine s'était-il levé, qu'il s'empressa d'ordonner à ses serviteurs de débarrasser la demeure de toutes les nuisances que la beuverie du soir dernier a pu crée, en particulier les déchets qui ornaient l'une des table, à savoir le lieutenant Rangiku et toute sa clique. Après tout, il avait donné sa parole que pour la veille au soir jusqu'au chant du coq. Après, il reprenait tous ses droits. Il n'allait donc surement pas se faire prier! Aussi vite dit, aussi vite fait! Et en deux temps trois mouvements, les Kuchiki retrouvèrent la dignité due à leurs rang.

Non loin de là, Ichigo était en grande discussion avec la capitaine-commandant. D'un commun accord, celle-ci demanda à deux shinigamis d'aller chercher l'ex-capitaine de suite. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés de Gin.

**Unohana:** Je vous avez dit, il y a deux jours de cela, que vous seriez convoqué afin de trouver une solution à votre nouveau statut. Et je dois vous dire que la solution n'a pas été aisée a trouver. Car bien que vous soyez acquitté, vous restez nuisible selon la majeure partie du Seireitei. Fort heureusement pour vous, le capitaine Kurosaki a aimablement accepté de vous prendre dans son unité.

**Gin:** Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur, et vous remercie de votre grande générosité. _Avait-il dit en s'adressant aux deux capitaines qui se tenaient face à lui._

**Ichigo:** Ne sois pas trop vite soulagé, car je ne peux pas te promettre grand chose. Bien que j'ai donné mon accord, mon unité n'est pas de mon avis. Tu devras prouver ce que tu vaux pour te faire accepté, et encore, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent te pardonner. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir fait.

**Unohana:** Vous aurez aussi la tâche de faire une patrouille dans le district 80 de la zone nord du Rukongai, durant la première semaine de chaque mois, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et je vous encourage vivement à vous questionner sur la pertinence de vos choix, durant ce laps de temps. Vous emménagerez donc dès aujourd'hui dans les dortoir de la première division. Vous pouvez y aller. Quant à vous capitaine Kurosaki, _continua-t-elle, tandis que Gin quittait la pièce_, vous nous quitter déjà, si j'ai bien compris.

**Ichigo:** c'est bien ça. Je reprend le lycée demain.

**Unohana:** Je sais que ça ne va pas être très simple pour vous d'allier votre vie de haut gradé avec votre vie en tant que humain, mais je sais ce que vous valez, et vous arriverai très bien à gérer votre situation, et il a bien été convenu que votre lieutenant vous épaulera autant que possible.

**Ichigo:** oui. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur lui. D'ailleurs, des fois je me demande si il ferait pas un meilleure capitaine que moi.

**Unohana:** ne vous sous-estimez pas capitaine, je savais très bien ce que je faisais en vous choisissant vous. Par ailleurs votre lieutenant ne tenait pas à avoir ce rôle. La mort du capitaine Yamamoto l'ayant beaucoup marqué. De toute façon, vu vos déplacement sur terre et votre requête pour le moins incongru de vouloir continuer a assuré la securité dans votre ville, votre lieutenant aura de quoi faire au Seireitei. Quelque chose vous tracasse? _Demanda-t-elle, voyant l'air perdu d'Ichigo._

**Ichigo:** C'est à propos de tous ces morts, lors de ce fichu combat.

**Unohana:** C'est malheureusement le lot de chaque bataille. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe tellement?

**Ichigo:** Pour ce qui est des pertes humaines, je connais pertinemment leurs sorts. Ils sont éparpillés dans tout le Rukongai, mais pour les shinigamis...

**Unohana:** Je vois. Vous vous demandez ce qui peut bien leur arriver, alors qu'ils sont en quelques sortes déjà morts.

**Ichigo:** Je pensais surtout à...Aizen. _Précisa-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation._

**Unohana:** C'est une question assez intéressante. Contrairement aux autres shinigamis, l'âme de Aizen c'est totalement désintégrée. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce point.

**Ichigo:** De toute façon, j'attendais pas vraiment de réponse. J'aurais une autre question si ça ne vous dérange pas.

**Unohana:** ça ne me dérange aucunement. Au contraire. Je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide jusqu'à présent.

**Ichigo:** Il s'agit de ma mère...je sais que le hollow qui l'avait tué à été détruit. Je pense que son âme doit être dans le Rukongai maintenant...Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour la retrouver? _Finit-il par demandé d'un air déterminé._

Cette question déstabilisa Unohana, mais sans que Ichigo ne le remarqua. en effet, celle-ci n'avait pas changé d'expression.

**Unohana:** ...Le Rukongai est bien trop vaste pour pouvoir retrouver qui que ce soit. J'en suis navrée.

**Ichigo:** Je m'en doutais un peu. _Dit-il attristé par la réponse si formelle du capitaine-commandant. Soudain une lueur de courage et de détermination ce lut dans le regard d'Ichigo, et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il se retourna vers Unohana et lui dit d'une voix plus que décidée,_ Mais je la retrouverai quand même.

**Unohana:** J'admire votre témérité capitaine Kurosaki. _Dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire._

Une fois Ichigo partis, Unohana se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, après s'être assuré que personne ne la dérangerait. Elle sortit un petit poignard assorti d'une chaîne ornée d'un pendentif en argent. Elle s'entailla d'une trsaite la paume de la main, puis commença à murmurer une incantation

**Unohana:** De par le temps et par l'espace, Kamisama ouvre à ton hôte ton sanctuaire. Accepte en cette place, mon offrande extraordinaire, Toi qui veille à tous dans ce monde primaire, gardiens laissez-moi entrer dans ce lieu sacré.

Tandis que l'incantation s'acheva, une porte apparut, et quelqu'un en sortit.

**?:** Pourquoi m'as tu appelé?

**Unohana:** Il s'agit du capitaine Kurasaki. Il veut retrouver sa mère. Et le connaissant, il ne laissera pas tomber tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvée.

**?:** Tu te dois de l'en empêché.

**Unohana:** Peut-être est-il temps pour lui de connaître la vérité.

**?:** Il n'en est pas question! Aizen l'a déjà assez embobiner comme ça!

**Unohana:** Tu a sans doute raison. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas la trouver, même si il fouille de fonds en comble toute la Soul society. Et pour le Hogyoku?

**?:** « Il » a dit que cet chose n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface.

**Unohana:** Dois-je en informer mes capitaines?

**?:** Ma parole! Tu accumules les bêtises aujourd'hui! Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

**Unohana:** Et toi tu n'as pas changé! Pourrais-tu au moins me dire comment il va se manifester?

**?:** J'en ai aucune idée! Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir plus t'aider, mais comme tu le sait, j'ai un pouvoir assez restreint pour le moment.

**Unohana:** Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là moi. Et si je dois braver l'interdit pour restaurer l'ordre, je le ferais. Heureusement Ichigo est là aussi.

**?:** Oui, heureusement il est là. Quelqu'un arrive, je dois te laisser.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, la porte disparut en une fraction de seconde, laissant derrière elle une multitude de questions non résolus.

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés après l'entretien entre Unohana et Ichigo, et cela faisait une semaine que ce dernier avait recommencé le lycée. L'atmosphère était assez lourde entre Ichigo et Orihime dans l'incompréhension générale de leurs camarades. En effet, hormis Renji, personne n'était au courant de la déclaration d'Orihime, et tous deux en furent soulagés; malgrès cela, ils s'évitaient maladroitement, et les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à remarquer leur manège. Seule Rukia était restée aveugle par rapport à la situation.

La pose de midi avait sonné, et les filles de la classe se trouvèrent un coin paisible dans la cour pour déjeuner. Tandis qu'elles parlaient de tout et de rien, Tatsuki brisa le calme du repas en posant la question fatidique.

**Tatsuki:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Ichigo et toi depuis la rentrée, Orihime?

**Orihime:** Hein? Mais...mais de quoi tu parle...il...il n'y a rien. _Dit-elle complètement prise au dépourvu_.

**Tatsuki:** Bah faut dire que ça va pas fort entre vous deux, j'ai l'impression. _Continua-t-elle._

**Orihime:** Tu...tu te trompe! Tout va très bien!_ S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, le front perlant de sueurs tant elle était gênée._

**Rukia:** Mais biens sur que tout va bien! C'est quoi cette question stupide Tatsuki! _Renchérit-elle sûre d'elle._

**Tatsuki:** Tu sais, vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets tous les deux. Il faut vraiment être un abruti pour ne pas le remarquer! _Dit-elle en scrutant Rukia du coin de l'œil._

**Rukia:** Eh! Mais de quoi tu parles là. Tu... _Elle arrêta sa phrase net, en remarquant les joues anormalement rougies d'Orihime, et comme si un coup de marteau venait de l'assommer, elle remarqua à son tour le changement de comportement de ses deux amis._ Mais c'est vrai ça! _Cria-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement d'Orihime._

Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Et contrairement à Orihime, cette situation ne gêna pas Rukia, trop concentrée à scruter la moindre expression d'Orihime. Tout d'un coup, le visage de Rukia s'illumina.

**Rukia:** Tu es amoureuse d'Ichigo! _Dit-elle, toute fière de sa découverte._

Les joues des autres filles ne mirent pas longtemps à suivre l'exemple de celles d'Orihime.

**Orihime:** mmmm...mais non...mais n...non! Qu...qu...qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu raconte! _Balbutia-t-elle au comble de l'embarras._

**Rukia:** Eh mais calme toi! _Dit-elle, embarrassée par rapport à l'état dans lequel elle venait de mettre son amie._

**Orihime:** m...m...mais...je...je...je suis ca...ca...caca...calme! T...tu...tu vois bien...ha...haha...hahahaha!

**Rukia:** Si ça te met dans tous ces états, il faut lui dire.

**Orihime:** Mais n...non...je vais bien. Je suis désolé, c'est juste parce que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été très facile. C'est dur de revenir à la normal, après tout ça.

**Tatsuki:** Tu as raison. Mais grâce à vous, on est tous sauf, et on y arrivera tous ensemble.

Le repas se déroula sans autre incident. A la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de constater le mal être qui s'était immiscé entre ses deux camarades, et malgré le contredit d'Orihime, elle était sûre à présent que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux, et elle était déterminée à découvrir quel en était la cause. Alors qu'elle était absorbée dans ses pensées, elle en fut tirée par Ichigo qui lui faisait signe que leur première mission après des mois allait enfin avoir lieu. Ils quittèrent donc la classe, prétextant une envie pressante pour l'un, et un mal de ventre pour l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, dans un quartier de Karakura une jeune fille errait sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se souvenait juste d'une chose. Son petit ami lui avait proposé un rendez-vous au parc pour se racheter de sa bêtise.

Cet idiot avait oublié son anniversaire, et elle avait été très furieuse, mais aussi très triste ce jour-là. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Ce dernier devait jongler entre deux boulot et ses études. Ce jour là il était vraiment fatigué.

Il avait travaillé dur ces derniers temps, car il voulait absolument avoir assez d'argent pour lui acheter une bague de fiançailles. Il était tellement accaparer par son but, que ce malheureux en oubli le grand jour quand celui-ci était arrivé. Il lui demanda pardon avec une telle sincérité, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'accepter ses excuses. C' est donc le cœur plein de joie qu'elle alla le retrouver ce dimanche après-midi. Ils avaient passé une excellente journée, et elle oublia très vite l'oubli de son anniversaire. Son bonheur fut à son apothéose, lorsqu'à la fin il lui tendit d'une main toute tremblante de nervosité, une petite boîte remplit d'espoir. Elle lui offrit comme toute réponse, le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné.

Et là, elle errait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se souvient du magnifique visage de Kenzo, de leur bonheur à deux.

Tandis que sa marche continuait, elle se rappela, oh combien, ce merveilleux visage se déforma, ce jours qui aurait du les bénir. Elle ne pouvait supportait le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu à faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul devoir de femme mariée. Elle l'avait tellement souhaité, si fort, ce jour là, et on lui arrachait ça, en une fraction de seconde. Il aura fallu que cet ivrogne soit là pour briser leur rêve tant chéri. Et tandis que cette voiture, sortie de nul part, s'avançait dangereusement vers celui qu'elle a toujours aimé, elle se précipita vers lui, le poussant de tout son être pour le préserver. Mais le destin était bien ingrat avec ses deux amants, car bien qu'il en épargna un, l'autre fut fauché. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul avec toute cette peine qui régnait en maître chez eux maintenant. Mais les jours passait sans fin, et son âme était las de voir sa moitié se désagrégé au fur et à mesure que le temps passai. Elle avait beau essayer de le réconforter, de lui donner tout son amour, rien n'y changeait. Rien ne pouvait le toucher. Il s'était enfermé dans des abîmes, sans aucun lendemain ensoleillé.

Celui qu'elle chérissait tant était maintenant interné. Le désespoir l'avait submergé. Il tenta de la rejoindre encore et encore. Ses proches ne supportait plus de le voir tel un mort-vivant qui ne savait plus où était sa place. Ils décidèrent tous d'un commun accord que le mieux qui restait à faire pour lui, était de l'envoyé dans ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas appelé « asile psychiatrique ». Le destin était bien injuste avec ses deux jeunes gens, qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir, dans cet avenir qu'ils avaient tant rêvés. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps, elle l'avait quitté. Mais tandis qu'elle continuai de marcher, une créature aussi laide qu'effrayante se braqua devant elle. La peur l'envahit. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle savait que la présence de ce monstre ne présageait rien de bien. C'était donc ça le « paradis ». C'était plutôt l'enfer, et tandis que cette chose se vanter du bien être qu'il aura une fois qu'il l'aurai mangé, elle se dit que si ça devait être ça sa punition, pour avoir abandonné Kenzo, elle l'acceptait. Finir dans les entrailles d'une bête était bien minime, comparait au supplice que son tant chéri devait supporter chaque jour qu'il devait supporter loin d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux revoyant une dernière fois le visage de son bien aimé. C'est ainsi que le Hollow l'avala d'une traite.

Non loin de là, Rukia était en grande conversation avec Ichigo, tandis qu'ils avançait vers leur premier ennemi depuis des mois. Mais cette conversation ne plaisait pas à Ichigo. Rukia le questionnait sans arrêt sur sa situation avec Orihime. Et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il savait pertinemment que ses camarades avaient remarquer leur éloignement, et il les remercia plus d'une fois, intérieurement, de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre. Il avait été soulagé que Rukia n'avait pas fait attention à tous ça, mais ce qu'il redoutait depuis était en train de se produire. Elle avait fini par remarquer, et elle ne le lâchait plus. Mais tandis qu'ils arrivaient, Ichigo stoppa net le monologue de Rukia. Quelque chose d'inexplicable se passait devant leurs yeux. Une fillette était en train d'aspirer le hollow, un jet de lumière les aveugla, et une fois leur cécité passagère dissipée, il virent un spectacle encore plus hallucinant, une centaine d'âme était entrain de se diriger vers la soul society. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être possible. Et qui était cette gamine. Alors que nos deux shinigamis encore en état de choc, ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, la fillette se retourna vers eux et leur dit, avant de disparaître, d'une voix amusée,

**?:** Coucou Ichigo-le-shinigami-remplaçant! C'était génial non?


End file.
